A Beautiful Disaster
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: Draco Malfoy, who is now a famous male model, is known for his immense partying and his frequent pictures in the tabloids. Can the equally famous but down-to-earth Harry Potter somehow tame him? DMHP SLASH
1. He Drowns in Margaritas

**Chapter 1**

**He Drowns in Margaritas**

The magazine cover was nothing less than sexy. A boy was lying on his back with his shirt halfway unbuttoned. His blonde tresses were falling elegantly over his gray eyes as he gazed at the camera through his lashes with a taunting stare.

"Draco," Lucius grimaced at the magazine cover. "This is a bit too revealing, is it not?"

Draco looked at his father as if to say, "Are you kidding?"

Narcissa took the magazine from her husband and looked at it approvingly, "I think it's beautiful."

"I know, Mum," Draco leaned forward and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, then he turned to his father and gazed at him questioningly. "What's wrong with it? It's the best photo shoot I've done."

"If you believe "your best" is gallivanting around and posing as a male prostitute, then by all means, continue," Lucius said icily.

"Lucius!" Narcissa snapped.

"And bear in mind that as your father, I too, am in the eye of the Wizard media," Lucius continued. "I am well-respected and in order for it to stay that way, you must clean up your act, Draco. And _no_, this is not only about that magazine cover," he said before Draco even opened his mouth. "Reports in the _Daily Prophet _say that you have been running the town with a great deal of girls. You are dubbed as a party animal. And I will have no son of mine looked down upon!"

"Honestly, Father," Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Nobody looks down upon me. You know that."

"Don't roll your eyes, Draco. It's most unbecoming."

Draco sighed and slumped down against his chair. He squinted his eyes into a glare and focused on the floor.

"Love, don't frown like that," Narcissa reached out and smoothed her son's hair. "You'll get wrinkles at such a young age."

"I hardly think I'll get wrinkles at eighteen," Draco said.

"And that adds on to the hope that my son will stop with this modeling nonsense," Lucius cut in. "And maybe he will take on a more prominent role."

His wife gave him a reproving look and said sharply, "Let him be."

Lucius crossed his arms and murmured softly, "You spoil him, Narcissa."

Draco shifted his gaze from his mother to his father and then focused his eyes on the clock. He suddenly stood up, "I'm going out."

"It's ten thirty, Draco!" Narcissa whipped her head around.

"It's Friday, Mother."

"Let the boy go," Lucius changed his tone. "Let him make his rounds. And if he does not behave, it will be reported in the _Daily Prophet_. And if there is such a report, he may look forward to a wonderful punishment. Are we clear, son?"

"Crystal," Draco said briskly. "Good evening." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

* * *

Blaise downed his martini in one huge gulp and then slammed his glass on the table. "Keep 'em comin'!"

Draco glanced around at the onlookers and waved at them politely, "Nothing to see here, people," he muttered under his breath. "Blaise, will you quiet down a bit?"

"Quiet— where's that— hic— Pansy Parkinson— did you hear?" Blaise slurred his words. "We— hic— broke up— she— broke up with— hic—me!"

"Yes, you told me that at least fourteen times," Draco said soothingly. "There are other women— Why, look! There's a pair of good-looking ones over there."

Blaise slowly turned to look over his shoulder. He paused then grimaced, "They look like— hic— mountain trolls."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Really, Blaise. You're a mess, you know that? Clean up, come on," he reached over with a napkin and dabbed at his friend's face. "There you go. Almost as handsome as me."

Blaise looked at him with bloodshot eyes, then slumped over the table and fell asleep. Draco watched him with surprise wondering if it was even possible to fall asleep as quickly as that. He was just about to feel lonely at the lack of a companion when suddenly, into the room, came the last person he wanted to run into. Harry Potter… and company. Although it had been a year since they graduated from Hogwarts, the animosity was still present.

Draco bent over his drink a bit, thinking that if he drooped down, they wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately…

"That cover spread was absolutely gorgeous," Hermione Granger was smiling down at him. "Best one you did. I bought it."

"Thank you," Draco answered awkwardly. He was on good terms with Hermione seeing as though she had been the one who recommended him to the modeling agency. "And I see you're doing well. You should be a model yourself."

Hermione blushed and was about to respond but didn't, as she caught the look on Ron Weasley's face.

"Weasley. Potter," Draco said with forced politeness. "Hope you two are… well."

"We're quite well," Ron said snappily. "And I see that you and Zabini—" he cast a quick glance at the sleeping Blaise, "— are doing quite well yourselves."

"Got knocked out from the alcohol, did he?" Harry Potter asked in a snobbish sort of way.

"It really is none of your business, Potter. But if you must know," Draco began in a cool voice. "Pansy and Blaise went their separate ways. And I'm afraid to say that my comrade here has drunk himself into a deep depression which resulted in… slumber. I'm sure you understand the wonders of alcohol. Need I remind you of that unfortunate accident you and I had a while back—"

"I understand very well, thank you," Harry's lips parted into a sly smile. "During that time, it didn't seem quite _unfortunate _on your part."

"Ah," Draco returned the smile. "The tabloids had a field day."

"Will the pair of you shut up?" Ron shifted around uncomfortably. "I thought we all agreed to never speak of that… brief act of _accidental _homosexuality."

"The cause of margaritas," Draco nodded. "Quite accidental indeed. I apologize Weasley, for having brought up that event which haunts your dreams. I expect you wouldn't like seeing your best mate in some entangling position with me— and yes, that had a double meaning."

"Disgusting. We didn't go that far," Harry muttered. "And I am quite straight the last time I checked— Hello." He greeted a girl who tugged on his shirt sleeve for an autograph. The girl in turn looked to Draco and let out a shriek. Then she insisted on having a photo with _both _Draco and Harry.

"Will you please put your arms around one another?" the girl asked pleadingly.

"No," Harry answered briskly.

"Oh come now, Potter," Draco smirked. "With the many things we've done, I'm sure a hug isn't so terrible."

"It was just a kiss," Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, doll," Draco grinned at the girl. "I'll put my arms around this brunette bombshell of mine— Please smile at the camera, Potter. Don't frown, you look like bloody murder."

Harry reluctantly put on a fake grin as Draco threw back his blonde hair and flashed a brilliant smile at the camera. The sight of two handsome men almost made the poor girl faint as she had to be escorted from the club by four of her friends. When she left, Harry whipped his head towards Draco.

"It was only a kiss, why are you making such a big fuss over it?"

"My dear boy," Draco shook his head. "Do you know how I love to see my own face in the paper, no matter the content being good or bad? And sharing a kiss with my equally famous rival, Harry Potter, is enough for my picture to remain in the papers for at least a month."

"Ugh," Harry grimaced. "You conceited bastard."

"Ho hum," Draco said in a bored voice. "I'm conceited though I'm no bastard. Now if you'll excuse me…" he stood up and slung Blaise's arm over his shoulder. "I'll take my friend home before we fall asleep here."

Harry looked as if he was having a mental war in his brain, "You've been drinking too, right? I'll drive the both of you home."

"Very gentleman-like of you, Potty," Draco chuckled. "I could kiss you all over again."

"Please. Don't."

* * *

"Who was that in the driveway, son?" Narcissa was sitting at the coffee table as Draco walked in the front door. He pulled a chair beside his mother and collapsed on it.

"Tis Harry Potter," he answered with a slight drowsiness to his voice. "Took me and Blaise home. We packed on the margaritas tonight, is why."

"Draco, you know how your father feels about you hanging about with that boy," Narcissa said in a snappish tone. "And I feel the same way as well. He is nothing but trouble with all his talk about the mixing of Muggle blood with that of ours. And to add on to that, I did not particularly like that report in the _Daily Prophet _last month about your little drunken escapade."

"Old news, Mother," Draco said tiredly. "Don't fret your pretty head either, because I have no interest in him as a friend— or as a gentleman lover," he added as he saw the look on his mother's face. "I vow to only have drunken escapades with women and I vow to only have purebloods as friends. And Harry Potter does not fit either category. Have I made you happy, Mother?"

"No," Narcissa answered promptly. "First of all, you shouldn't be drinking at this age. I should put a leash on you. And second of all, I do not want you to have these… how you say… "drunken escapades" with anybody. It's dirty and displeasing. And third of all… Please make sure your father doesn't find out who drove you home."

"If you keep it a secret, then so shall I," Draco stood up and proceeded to walk up to his bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning, Mother."

* * *

"DRACO!" Lucius's angry voice rang up the stairs and straight into his son's room. "YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Draco opened his eyes groggily as he woke up to his father's shouts. Ignoring them, he rolled over to his side and attempted to go back to sleep.

"GET UP!" Lucius barged through the bedroom door. "_Get up_, you insolent boy!"

"Darling, don't…" Narcissa trailed helplessly behind her husband. "Please, he did not—"

Lucius threw down a rolled up _Daily Prophet _on Draco's bed, "Front page. Take a look."

Draco lazily sat up and opened the newspaper. The headline read _Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter: Rivals or Lovers?_ And underneath was a photograph of Draco and Harry in the car, Draco was leaning over and giving Harry what looked like to be a kiss.

"Explain that," Lucius was red in the face. "Surely you and Potter did not get excessively drunk and decide to have another… exploration."

"Blaise and I had a few martinis. Blaise passed out and I was in no condition to drive," Draco explained. "So Mr. Potter here, being the do-gooder that he is, volunteered to drive us home."

"And the kiss?" Lucius hissed violently.

"It looks like a kiss, doesn't it?" Draco examined the picture with amusement. "I was merely flicking a bug from his hair— Father, I don't like men…I like _women_. Honestly, you really don't have to worry about my sexuality; I have my priorities straight in that department."

"I certainly hope so," Lucius said darkly. "And to clear up your name, you must mingle with respectable pureblood witches. None of that riffraff you've been taking about town."

"And you expect me to attend one of your— _lovely_ parties," Draco said as a statement.

"Ah, you've read my mind," Lucius nodded. "Since you do not know how to clean up your act yourself, I shall do it for you. Get dressed."

"Father," Draco said with a bit of a whine as he collapsed back on his bed. "I'll have a sallow complexion if I don't get enough sleep. And as a renowned model, I must pay careful attention to my looks…"

"And as my son, you must pay attention to your _life_— as you might lose it if I lose my temper…"

Draco, recognizing defeat, rolled off his bed and reluctantly got dressed.

* * *

A blind date.

Draco couldn't believe it. His father set him up on a blind date.

"Father, I don't quite love you right now," Draco hissed through the corner of his mouth.

"She is a beautiful and respectable witch, I can assure you," Lucius said confidently. He looked up and smiled, "Ah, and here she comes accompanied by her mother— Draco, stand and greet them."

Draco stood up, though unwillingly, but kept his eyes downcast.

"Madame Eleanora Frivola, a pleasure it is to see you again," Lucius took the woman's hand politely and kissed it. "And how is your husband, Galen Frivola?"

"Galen is doing quite well indeed, thank you," Madame Eleanora answered, smiling. "And your wife, Narcissa?"

"In great health," he said. "She is looking younger everyday. Now we must proceed with this appointment."

"Indeed!" Madame Eleanora said exuberantly. "Allow me to present my daughter, Victoria Rose Frivola."

This time, Draco raised his eyes just in time to see and take in the features of the girl. She wasn't bad looking at all. But he wasn't interested in the least bit.

"And this is my son—" Lucius began, but Draco took a step forward.

"Malfoy," he grinned, taking Victoria's hand and brushing his lips against it. "Draco Malfoy." To be honest, Draco had no intention of even courting this girl the old fashioned gentlemanly way. He was more looking into seducing and eventually bedding her.

"Hello Draco," Victoria fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

_Tsk, tsk… she only likes me because I'm famous_… "Please have a seat— oh, allow me…" he pulled a chair for her and put on a huge fake grin.

Lucius seemed pleased with the way his son was acting, "Very good, Draco." He whispered.

_If you only knew, Father. If you only knew…_Draco smiled pleasantly. _If all goes well, I'll probably just wriggle her skirt off…_

Next, they engaged in rather boring conversation. Lucius drawled on about how his son was accepted into Hogwarts, placed in the House of Slytherin, appointed House Prefect, and how he became the Seeker on the Quidditch team. Okay, so that part of the conversation wasn't so boring. Draco _loved _hearing about himself.

"But wouldn't these two just make a lovely pairing?" Madame Eleanora beamed.

"Charming," Lucius said briskly. "Now what do you think, Draco… Draco?"

Draco wasn't paying attention. Why, oh why did Harry Potter have to walk in this restaurant during such an important meeting? That Scarhead always seemed to be everywhere these days. But right now, Draco would've preferred to be with Harry and his friends rather than the present company. Oh how he envied the way Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joking and laughing with each other. And here he was… stuck in what suspiciously seemed like a marriage arrangement.

"And when shall we set the wedding date?" asked Madame Eleanora as her daughter blushed violently

So it was a marriage arrangement!

"Excuse me? _Wedding_?" Draco sputtered. He sharply turned his neck to look at his father, "_Wedding_, Father?"

"It's a good and respectable pairing," Lucius said firmly. "Marriage will hold you down and put a halt to your party antics. And it will boost your name to marry into such a fine family as this one."

"Father—"

"Do not talk back."

"I don't know her—"

"It's not a request, Draco. It's an order."

Draco was getting frantic. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want a chain around his neck. He had to think of something… _fast_. That was when the stupidest idea dawned upon him.

"Harry! Darling! What a surprise!" Draco stood up and walked towards the table as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in for a hug. "I didn't know we were going to be in the same restaurant! Why didn't you call me, you big silly man?"

Harry seemed to be frozen as he looked at Draco with his mouth hanging slightly open. Ron looked straight-out scared and Hermione looked a little confused.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Draco pouted a little.

"No—" Harry was about to say but Draco abruptly cut him off.

"Silly boy, always joking around— Come _here_," he yanked Harry's collar and pulled him into a big open-mouthed kiss.

Madame Eleanora shrieked and dropped her wine which crashed to the floor. Victoria let out a scandalized scream as she raised her hands to her mouth.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Lucius roared as he got to his feet.

"Father, I possibly cannot marry Victoria— not when I'm in love with Harry!" Draco said dramatically.

"This is an _outrage_!" Madame Eleanora abruptly stood up. "You are making a mockery of me, Lucius!"

"I assure you, Madame, that this is some sort of joke— I surely hope so, on my son's part!" he threw a very dark look towards Draco. "Please stay seated, we shall work this out."

"Nothing to work out, Father," Draco sighed heavily. "I've been hiding it from you, I have."

"You're crazy!" Harry shouted, wrenching his hand away from Draco. "I don't know what you're trying to do—"

"I'm trying to save _us_, love!" Draco said with utmost sincerity. "I can't bear to keep our relationship under the covers… even though that's where it is at its best, if you catch my drift…"

"I've heard enough," Madame Eleanora grabbed her daughter's hand as they both stomped off. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked as if he were ready to strangle everyone in the room. Funny thing is he didn't say a word. To Draco's surprise, his father just swept by him silently and walked out of the restaurant.

"That went well," Draco said simply. Then he turned to a dumbstruck Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Very good acting on my part, wasn't it?"

Harry looked at him wide eyed, "What the _hell_, Malfoy!"

"Oh… the kiss? Oh I'm sorry. I believe it was the margaritas again," Draco said sympathetically.

"Margaritas my ass," Ron muttered.

"Oh _fine_, Weasley, you nosy brat, if you must _know_…" Draco drawled. "I was suppose to marry that mountain-troll-of-a-girl and I had to get out of it. I didn't have any ideas so I decided to pull a 'Hey, I'm gay!' act. Even though it's not true— Don't look at me like that. I was desperate. I wasn't even thinking."

"Daddy didn't look so happy," Ron snorted.

"Of course not," Draco rolled his eyes. "Now I must go back home and explain everything. Good day."

* * *

Harry got a knock on his door.

It was Draco. He was carrying many suitcases.

"Father kicked me out," he said monotonously. "Told me he had no room for a gay son and that since you are my "lover" I should go live with you. Tried to tell him that it was only a little joke but I didn't get the chance. He threw these suitcases at me and locked the door."

Harry stood there, trying to take in all the information.

"Well, move aside Potter."

Harry took a step back, still trying to process all he had heard.

"I really do hope he remembered to pack my blow dryer. I can't live without it."

And that is how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became roommates.

* * *

Fear not, readers. This is not like "Behind Closed Doors." 


	2. A Decent Proposal

**Chapter 2**

**A Decent Proposal**

"Since you're dragging me down with you in this mess, what do you suppose we tell the Wizarding world about us… living together?" Harry said the last part with a very evident grimace on his face.

"The truth," Draco said simply, not looking away from the mirror as he styled his hair in a very particular manner.

"That it was all a joke to prevent you from marrying that girl?"

"No, Potter, the _other _truth," Draco stated as if it were obvious. "That we decided to bring our relationship from behind the shadows and to proudly proclaim that we are in love."

"_In love_!" Harry sputtered.

"Yes, _in love_. You know— skipping through a field of daisies and holding hands— that sort of thing," Draco mumbled as he twisted a strand of hair between his fingers. "How do you think I should wear my hair? Up or down?"

"But I'm not in love with you!" Harry shouted. "Why should I parade around saying that I'm gay when I'm not!"

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, and fixed an icy stare on him. He sighed and nodded. "You're right, Potter."

"Yes! Thank you—"

"You're right. I _should_ wear my hair down," Draco let his blonde strands fall over his shoulders. "I'm so beautiful, it frightens me sometimes."

Harry's right eye twitched.

"You get dressed too, _darling_," Draco called out gaily.

"Don't call me that!"

"We must practice P.D.A. if we are going to be a flamboyant gay couple—"

"I have a girlfriend," Harry said quickly.

Draco snorted, "I don't believe you. You're too pure and innocent to have a girlfriend. I even bet I was your first kiss."

"No, you're not. Cho Chang was my first—"

"Ah-ha!" Draco interrupted. "I knew I was your first. Are you really going to wear that raggedy thing when we go out? Please change or else I wouldn't want to be seen with you in public. I hope you understand. I'll wait for you in the car, _sweetheart._"

Harry was almost sure that steam was coming out of his ears. What did he do to deserve this? Anyway, he decided to take his sweet time getting ready just to spite Draco. But that wasn't necessary as Draco threw open the front door and slammed it shut.

"What's the matter?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"Paparazzi!" Draco breathed. His eyes had a sort of manic spark to them. "They found out about us!"

"There's no _us_!" Harry said agitatedly. "I'm going outside to straighten this out!"

"There's so many of them," Draco said softly, almost sounding like a madman. "They'll eat you alive… and spit out your bones... and use your skull as a paperweight."

"You have a lovely way with words," Harry muttered as he opened the front door and stepped out.

Draco counted off on his fingers, "Three… two… one…"

Harry rushed back in and bolted the door shut, "There's a whole ocean of them!"

"Come then, Harry," Draco said boisterously. "Let us go swim in the sea of opportunity."

"No!" Harry looked at him; his green eyes were wide with disbelief at Draco's strange attitude. "You're crazy! They'll pounce on us and rip our clothes off!"

"That's how I like it," Draco licked his lips as an evil glint appeared in his eye. "Come now, Harry. Don't be such a party-crapper. Don't you _want _to be in the papers?"

"Not when I'm labeled as _gay_!"

Draco pretended to look appalled, "You speak of it as if it were a bad thing! Now, if you were labeled as a murderer, I would understand. If you were labeled as a rapist, then by all means, straighten it out. If you were labeled as a Nazi, then of course, you deserve to rot in hell. But being _gay_? Absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

"But… you're not gay."

"Splendid, old boy! You've stated the obvious."

"Then why are you—"

"—Doing this?" Draco interrupted with a smile. "Oh you know. To piss off dear old dad. To get my name in the papers."

"Well, I happen to _not _want my name in the papers, especially when my sexuality is being doubted," Harry said indignantly. "And I, unlike you, don't go around have one-night-stands. I actually would like to meet a nice girl and eventually get married. And I can't do that with you around trying to _gay me up_!"

"How romantic of you, Potter."

"And you can do other things to get your name in the papers. Like help out with a charity, or feed the homeless—"

"Saint Potter, always doing good," Draco pressed his hands together as if praying. "I've got devil horns holding up my halo. Not everyone can be as sweet and angelic as you."

"You won't have your usual throng of women," Harry said quickly, hoping for Draco to change his mind. "They'll think you're gay and they won't even bother vying for your attention anymore."

Draco snorted, "Proves how little _you_ know."

Harry looked confused.

"My dear boy. It's the gay men that are always surrounded by women. They will be able to undress in front of me because they feel as if I won't be aroused. They will share their most inner secrets with me, we will compare body parts, we will talk of matters of the heart- and all that sensitive crap women love to speak of," Draco took a deep breath and continued. "Then I will tell them how beautiful they are. And they will feel flattered that a _gay man_ thinks they're beautiful. They will feel important because they feel as though they have changed my ways- when my ways don't need changing in the first place. And then… when the mood is right… we hit the sack and make explosions."

Harry stared at him, thoroughly disgusted.

"Are you giving me a look of respect?" Draco asked. "Because you should."

"No. I'm looking at you as how a normal decent human being would look at a maniacal psychopath," Harry answered distastefully.

"So you're grudgingly accepting the fact that you _truly _respect me," Draco nodded with a smile. "Ah, I shall take you under my wing and veer you into the direction of immorality."

"I can't take this anymore," Harry walked to his front door and threw it open. Flashes from the cameras blinded him as he called out into the huge crowd of people. "This is a publicity stunt by Draco Malfoy! We are not gay! This was a publicity stunt in order to get our names into the paper—"

"_Darling_!" Draco threw his arms around Harry to quiet him down. "Don't listen to him, everybody! He's just shy!" Draco planted a kiss on a very repulsed-looking Harry. "But apparently he's not shy in bed— Ooops, did I say that out loud? Silly me!"

Harry looked horrified. He turned back to the crowd and shouted, "I'M NOT GAY! I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A WAND!"

"As straight as your wand or as straight as mine?" Draco giggled madly. "Come now— People, don't listen to my boyfriend's ramblings! He's just afraid that we won't be accepted into society. But you, my loyal fans, will still love me… riiiiight?" he batted his eyelashes.

Rabid screams of "Yes, Draco!" and "We'll always love you, Draco!" rang through the air.

"See?" Draco turned to Harry and grinned. "Nothing to worry about, Honeybuns!"

Harry turned to Draco and muttered, "You're mad," before walking back into the house.

The blonde chuckled and called out to the crowd, "My boyfriend fancies an afternoon shag, so I must leave you all now."

A chorus of "Awwwww's" erupted from the mass group.

"No worries. We'll be back…" Draco shot a triumphant smile at the crowd and turned to walk back into the house.

A very enraged Harry Potter stood waiting for him. "I will strangle you. And I will squeeze out your blood and feed it to your House Elves."

"Stop being so cheerful, Potter," Draco busied himself by going back to the mirror and inspecting his hair. "Think of this as a valuable experience. A… _learning _experience."

"What am I learning? How to be utterly stupid?"

"No. You were born with that," Draco said briskly. "To be honest, I don't know what you're learning. Maybe you can learn how to put up with a high maintenance, beautiful model— that would be me, by the way."

"I'm not having any part in this unless there's something in it for me," Harry crossed his arms.

Draco pulled away from the mirror and looked at him, "My, my," the blonde grinned. "I see I've got a businessman to deal with. Name your price."

"Five thousand a week."

"Are you bloody crazy? Flaunting my pretty face isn't a job good enough to earn me that much money. Five hundred a week."

"Two thousand."

"One thousand."

"Deal."

Draco looked a bit depressed at having to give up one thousand a week. But he didn't complain, "Fine. We've got ourselves a deal. But we've got to set a date on when we should "break up". I can't keep paying you forever. Let's see… How about two months from now? I'm pretty loaded; I can keep going that long."

Harry shrugged, "Fine. Just so long as you keep the cash coming."

"Money is no problem. So now you're going to be bloody rich. What do you have to say about that?"

A small smile spread across Harry's face, "I say…How about we go out tonight… _sweetheart_."

Draco looked at Harry, a tiny glimmer was evident in his gray eyes, "You read my mind… _darling_."


	3. Male Wrestling and Twisted Fun

Reshima's Ramblings:

I ought to let you all know that Draco will have many, MANY OOC moments throughout this whole fic. Like, he'll be pretending to be a flamboyant gay man. If you don't like that, then don't read. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione will pretty much stay the same. Sort of. _Okay_, Harry, not so much… but Ron and Hermione will.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Male Wrestling and Twisted Fun**

Ron and Hermione watched on with a sort of curious disgust as a group of girls doted endlessly upon Draco and Harry. They surrounded them with, "Shall I get you another drink, Harry?" or "Do you want me to massage your shoulders, Draco?"

Ron was glaring daggers as he muttered, "They're both full of it tonight. Look at them, indulging in all those women. They're like children in a candy shop… they can take the pick of the litter… just because they're… _gay_." Ron said the word as if it were a curse.

"They're not gay, Ron," Hermione whispered through the corner of her mouth. "It's a publicity stunt, you know that. You're just jealous because they can get access to so many women."

"I am not!" Ron said with indignation. "I don't have to pull stupid stunts like that to get my fair share of girls!"

"Is that right?" Hermione looked at him with amusement. "Well, I'm up for a good old fashioned bet. How about you?"

Ron eyed Hermione warily, "Explain and I just might take your bet."

"Two months is enough, I think," Hermione said. "Since you claim to be able to get a "fair share of girls", this won't be too hard for you. In two months, get someone to fall for you."

"Two months? Only?" Ron's eyes widened. "That's bloody crazy—"

"If you succeed, I'll get you that new book on Quidditch techniques. Oh, and I promise to respect you and never boss you around. Ever."

"Now that I think about it, two months is perfect."

Harry squeezed in between Ron and Hermione after he finally managed to escape the clutches of the adoring women.

"You all right, mate?" Ron surveyed his friend's face. "You look a bit pale."

Harry kept his eyes downcast and he shivered a bit, "Girls are plain crazy, that's what they are."

Ron slumped down and sighed, "Tell me about it. And I'm supposed to snag one in two months."

Harry looked at him questioningly. So Ron explained. When he finished, Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Ron, you're a freak!"

"Say that again, I dare you!" Ron picked up his drink in mock-anger, pretending to throw it in Harry's face.

"Freak!" Harry shielded himself with one of the couch's tiny pillows.

"A freak, am I!" Ron lunged at him, "Who's the one rooming with a sadistic spoiled model? Tell me that!"

"Children, children," Hermione said boredly. The boys continued to laugh and wrestle as she watched on uninterestedly.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of the two laughing boys and an irritated Hermione. "Oooh!" he squealed, trying to make his voice as high and girlish as possible. "An all-male wrestling match? Let me play!" He skipped over towards them and flopped down heavily upon Harry and Ron- who both looked quite disgusted.

"Ugh! Gerroff me!" Ron groaned underneath Harry and Draco's weight. "Harry!"

"I'll get off as soon as this… _dope _gets off me first!" Harry struggled aggressively.

But Draco, on the other hand, looked quite contented. He shut his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face, "Shall I fall asleep here?"

"No!" the two boys underneath him shouted in unison.

Hermione watched them tiredly and scolded them in a monotone voice, "Children, children…"

* * *

"YAAAUUGGHHH!"

Draco ambled sleepily into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock which read 8:30 am. "Why are you yelling like an excited woman?" he asked with a yawn.

Harry looked at the paper in front of him with wide horrified eyes.

"Ah! The _Daily Prophet_!" Draco said cheerfully. "Let's see which adventures of ours they've recorded."

Sure enough, they made the front page again. This time, it read, _A Wizard Sandwich: Their Twisted Idea of Fun._ And underneath the title was a rather large picture… a rather large disturbing picture of a very repulsed-looking Ron squashed underneath a disgruntled Harry and a very joyful Draco who was on top of them both.

"Look at it," Harry said in a deadly whisper. "_That's_ how the world thinks of us. What do you have to say about… _that_?"

Draco examined the picture and smiled, "I have good skin."

"Bloody, you have good skin— is that all!"

"Harry, you're right," Draco said firmly. "That isn't all I see…"

"Good. I'm glad you see—"

"My _hair _is lovely! So well-shampooed and conditioned! I should send my stylist a gift basket— Harry, darling, would you be a dear and send Alfonso a gift basket? I would do it myself but I'm quite busy. Thanks, sugar!" With that, Draco gaily skipped back into the room to groom himself for another ten hours or so. But within a few seconds, Draco stuck his head back into the kitchen.

"What?" Harry muttered. "Forgot your lipstick?"

"No. I just felt a little disgusted with this whole gay experience. Especially when I'm sharing it with you," Draco grimaced. "I just threw up in my mouth."

"_Anything for publicity_, right?" Harry said quaintly. "And I'm quoting you. But don't worry… I'm quite disgusted too, but I don't hold in my vomit. I throw up every night."

"Oh…" Draco nodded as if he were realizing something. "So that's what I've been hearing at night. I thought it was just you jerking off or something." He shrugged and went back into the room.

"Where are you off to today?" Harry called out.

"Going _shopping _with this one foxy girl I met yesterday," Draco yelled back. "Do you mind if I bring her back here?"

"Wait, _what_!" Harry went into the room and watched Draco as he applied a face mask. "Isn't that a bit _un-gay ­_of you?"

"Shame on you, Harry!" Draco pretended to be shocked. "As if I'd take advantage of a poor girl like that!" he paused. "I'm going to get her good and drunk, and then she won't remember anything in the morning. Do you see how considerate I am?"

"You're wonderful," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Now, _out._ Out!" Draco shooed him away. "Don't watch while I'm getting ready, you silly pervert!"

"You—!"

"Don't worry. We can get frisky later. Haha!"

Harry slammed the door behind him, looking repulsed.

* * *

"Where's Lover Boy?" Ron asked, stifling a laugh.

Ron and Harry were walking down a Muggle street, each holding a bottled Sprite.

"He's probably out _doing_ a girl," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah, typical Malfoy," Ron nodded.

Harry took a swig of Sprite and looked at Ron, "Hey. Where's our other half?"

"I can't be having Hermione around when we have that bet going on," Ron said. "Can't snag a girl when I have another one trailing along behind me."

"Are you sure you can do this, Ron? I mean, I'm not doubting you or anything but do you have anything planned? Like… do you have an opening line?"

"Yeah," Ron looked confident.

Harry looked intrigued, "What is it?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, bitch!"

Harry spit up his Sprite.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his couch and flipping the channels on the T.V. as Draco walked in, arm in arm with what looked like a very drunk girl.

"Hello Harry," Draco grinned wickedly.

Harry continued to flip the channels, "You have no shame."

"Draco… honey," the girl slurred. "I thought you… was… gay."

"Her speech is impaired. Wonderful!" Draco said to Harry looking pleased, and then he turned to the drunken girl. "Well, darling. Harry and I have a very open relationship."

"Yeah," Harry said to the girl. "Our relationship is very open… and nonexistent."

Draco chuckled, "Silly boy." Then he slowly led the girl into the dark room, "I'll see you in the morning…"

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He couldn't sleep with all the racket coming from Draco's room. He could feel the bed shake, and every so often a scream or a moan would erupt. He even heard Draco shout, "Ride it, cowgirl! Lasso it! LASSO THAT CATTLE!"

Harry threw up a bit in his mouth.

"Mornin', Sunshine," Draco sipped out of what looked like to be a whole pitcher of coffee.

"Hey," Harry poured himself a cup as well. "From what I heard last night, you had fun."

"Phenomenal," Draco answered briskly. "She had no recollection of our nightly adventure but she wondered why she could barely stand up and walk…" he smiled mischievously. "Behold my manly power."

"I'm beholding," Harry said uninterestedly.

"You should take advantage of this too, Potter," Draco said. "Women are everywhere struggling for a piece of your _lovin_'."

"I, unlike you, am not a horny monkey."

"Don't tell me you're only doing this for the money."

"Actually, I am. I could use more gold in my Gringotts account."

Draco swirled the coffee around in his pitcher. "So… you're not doing this for the… experience?" he said quietly.

Harry almost spit out his coffee, "E-experience! Honestly, Malfoy, like I'd try anything with you!"

"So you've never even thought about it?" Draco looked at him questioningly. "Being intimate with another man, I mean."

"No!" Harry paused. "So you're telling me you've thought about it?"

"No!" Draco paused as well. "What was that pause for, Potter? If I say that I have, then will you admit that you have too?"

"No! Because I _haven't_."

"Fine then. Neither have I."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "For some reason, I doubt that."

"You doubt my sexuality, Potter?"

"Yes, very much so. You're extremely girly and… a bit flimsy."

Draco looked outrage, "_Flimsy_! Excuse me, _buddy_, but that girl could barely _walk straight_ after last night! I am the epitome of all that is manly!"

"Applying face masks really proves it."

"Just because I have a certain love for hygiene doesn't make a difference. So _sue _me if I'm a bit metrosexual. It's part of my job. I'm a…" Draco flashed a brilliant smile. "_Model_, baby. Yeah!"

Harry snorted into his coffee cup.

"By the way, I won't be home until late."

"Why?" Harry looked up. "Are you going to screw another one of your pitiful victims?"

"That's only on the weekends." Draco answered. "So, no. I have an interview with Parpara Valters."

"Parpara Valters!" Harry exclaimed. "She's like, the Barbara Walters of the Wizarding world!"

"Barbara who?" Draco looked confused. "Anyway, isn't it brilliant? Only the greatest of celebrities get to do interviews with Parpara! Imagine what that makes me?"

"Stupid?"

"You're jealous!" Draco said briskly. "Anyway, it'll be all over the papers. I'll try to be all wonderful and dramatic. Oh, and I'll throw your name in ever so often."

"I'm overcome with happiness," Harry said listlessly. He went back to his coffee cup, dreading what the insane model will think of during the interview. Whatever it was, it was certain to taint poor Harry's good reputation.

Oh well…

Nothing else to do but go along with it…


	4. Interview With the Model

On the last chapter, I accidentally put that Draco was "heterosexual" rather than "metrosexual." Then I started watching that episode of _South Park_ where all the men started watching _Queer Eye _and they all became metrosexual. Then it hit me. I was like, "CRAP. I put heterofuckingsexual!" So I changed it as soon as I could.

I caught a mistake.

Please praise me so I don't feel too stupid.

**Chapter 4**

**Interview With the Model**

The Parpara Valters interview was all over the Wizard news. Draco, of course, thought it to be a success and was immensely proud of himself. He even went to lengths as to snip the article from the paper and frame it. He took at least twenty to thirty minutes a day worshipping and adoring it with vigor.

Harry on the other hand, was humiliated. The answers Draco gave during the interview were over the top and insane. Harry didn't know what to make of it.

_PV: So Draco Malfoy. I see you are only eighteen and your model career as flown to new heights. Very impressive._

_DM: Thank you, Parpara!_

_PV: Did it come as a shock to your friends and family when you revealed that you were gay?_

_DM: Daddy threw me out of the house, of course. I take it that he wasn't too pleased. (Giggle) But my friends don't mind._

_PV: To top things off, your gentleman lover is none other than the famous Harry Potter. Tell me Draco, how did you become so lucky as to catch the most well-known wizard in the world?_

_DM: Honestly, Parpara. I think Harry is the lucky one to have caught the attention of a sexy beast such as myself. But honestly, it all started when we were still at Hogwarts. I happened to be the one who brought out Harry Potter's sexuality and then, I guess, he knew that we were destined to be._

_PV: He was ashamed of being gay?_

_DM: But of course! It's quite startling for a young boy to find out that he's more attracted to penises rather than vaginas. And to make things worse, Harry was in the public eye! He couldn't freely announce that he was gay. It would make things uncomfortable._

_PV: And you, I suppose, made things comfortable for him?_

_DM: But of course! He confided in me everyday. He even told me the first time he knew he was gay… it was when he reached the ripe age of three years old. He was irresistibly drawn to a Muggle actor named Brad Pitt and I must say, that Brad Pitt is quite saucy! I'd like to dip my chicken nuggets in THAT!_

_PV: (laughs) Now watch what you say Draco! We wouldn't want Harry to get jealous._

_DM: Oh, that silly boy gets jealous even when I talk to my own father! Harry wants me all to himself and I really don't mind at all._

_PV: Judging by the way you talk of Harry Potter, I am thinking that there is no problem in your… (Ahem)… "nightly life"?_

_DM: Parpara, you are a cheeky little monkey! Actually I must say, our "nightly life" is quite satisfying. Quite satisfying indeed. Harry is as feisty as a tiger and has the stamina of a bull! He indulges all my needs and desires and truthfully, I couldn't ask for more._

_PV: (begins to fan herself)… Well… that's quite lovely to hear. Would you like to… add on to that?_

_DM: Certainly! Harry also has this fetish for S/M. It's quite kinky and it makes me look forward to Friday nights._

_PV: Friday nights?_

_DM: I forgot to mention, we have a schedule. Monday is Master and Maid. Tuesday is Pool Boy and Rich Lady. Wednesday is Priest and Altar Boy. Thursday is Cops and Robbers. Friday, I just told you. Then the weekend, we're just ourselves… which is quite good too._

_PV: (Begins to squirm around in her seat)… Well… Mr. Malfoy… that is quite… (continues to fan herself)… lovely— Are there more things you'd like to tell me about your nightly escapades?_

_DM: Parpara, darling. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd actually want to join me and Harry!_

_PV: (silence)_

_DM: We wouldn't mind._

_PV: And that concludes our interview. Thank you for joining me, Mr. Draco Malfoy._

_DM: Thank you for having me, Parpara. _


	5. Dancing in My Knickers

**Chapter 5**

**Dancing in My Knickers**

Harry and Draco enjoyed going to bars. They were well-known and having two very well-known wizards in a single bar was enough to get business going. Harry and Draco took much advantage of this.

"I'm more popular than ever," Draco spoke to no one in particular, one night at a bar. "I'm the most talked about celebrity- besides Harry- and I'm _always _in the news, I'm _always _in the magazines, everyone talks about _me_ because _I'm _so _wonderful_ and _I'm _so _popular_. Do you know how _popular _I am? Statistics show that…"

Harry drowned him out as Draco buzzed on and on to random strangers who seemed to be very taken by his beauty. They merely smiled and nodded, but other than that, they just gawked at him. Gawked because he was so damn hot. And Draco knew it. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued sipping his drink.

Sitting on the other side of Harry was Ron, staring wide-eyed at the beer before him. Being eighteen and finally drinking without his mother hassling him was something _huge_. If his mother found out about this, she would—

"—Kill you," Hermione finished his thoughts. "If this nightly gallivant turns up in the papers again, which it probably will, your mother will see it and she will kill you."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Hermione," Ron muttered, his eyes transfixed on the lovely bottle of beer before him.

"I'm just saving you from a walloping that your mother would be so glad to give you," Hermione eyed Ron disapprovingly. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but your mother highly disapproves of drinking."

Ron ignored her and took a huge swig of beer.

"_She'll kill you_," she hissed.

He took another gulp to spite her.

* * *

Draco's head rolled right on to Harry's shoulder and he began to snore.

"Hermione," Harry looked at her glumly. "Shouldn't we get going soon? Princess Charming is falling asleep."

"Yes, but I don't think _he _is ready to leave yet," she threw a furious look at Ron who was wearing his pants on his head and dancing on top of a table.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called out. "Guess what?"

Hermione looked at him miserably. "What?"

"I'M SUPERMAN!"

"Aren't… you going to stop him?" Harry asked, surprised. "I mean, I'd stop him but…" he pointed to a sleeping Draco on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to stop him," Hermione muttered. "I hope he learns from this." Ron was now singing at the top of his lungs in another language in which he claimed to be Japanese.

Harry blinked, "Has he ever even been to Japan?"

Hermione snorted, "The closest thing he's ever gotten to Japan was reading those strange comic books."

"Hey! They're not strange—" Harry was interrupted by a loud thud. Ron had crashed on the floor and fell fast asleep.

"That's my cue," Hermione stood up and walked towards Ron.

"Need help?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, no," Hermione waved him away. "You just concentrate on getting Draco home. Poor guy got exhausted from bragging too much."

"Is that even possible?" Harry was dumbstruck as he looked at the sleeping boy on his shoulder.

"Probably, yes— Ron please, get on your feet. Don't make things difficult," Hermione grabbed both his arms and pulled him up. "We'll get going now. I'll see you later, Harry."

"Drive safely," Harry called out to them.

"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted, leaning on to Hermione for support. "Guess what?"

"What Ron?"

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

Embarrassed and quite red in the cheeks, Hermione shuffled him out of the bar.

A smile broke upon Harry's face. He could almost imagine Ron's expression when he finds out he'd been wearing his pants on his head. Harry suddenly felt Draco stir next to him.

"She loves him…" Draco muttered groggily, and then fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione fumbled around for Ron's key and swung his apartment door open.

"Easy does it Ron," she whispered ushering him in. Barely even two paces into his apartment, she stepped on an empty pizza box. "Oh, honestly! Don't you clean up?"

"No-o-ope!" he slurred.

"Surprising," she muttered sarcastically. "Now if you'd just— ouch!" Hermione tripped over an empty Sprite can. "Ronald!"

"Blame the Sprite— hic!" he giggled.

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she led Ron into his bedroom. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of clothing strewn all over the floor, on top of the small T.V, and everywhere but inside the closet. "You're a pig," she said as she lowered him onto the bed, tugged off his shoes, and pulled the blanket over him. After making sure he had fallen asleep, she began picking up his clothes from the floor and folded them neatly. Then she walked out into the living room and snatched up the trash from the floor and stuffed them into the garbage can. The kitchen was a mess too… so she did the dishes.

_I feel desperately sorry for the woman Ron is going to marry…_she thought as she dried the last dish. But then she felt something clench in her stomach. The woman that Ron is going to marry… _isn't me_. "Well, good thing too!" she said aloud, very embarrassed that she even thought about Ron and marriage. She put the dish in the cupboard and walked back into the bedroom where Ron was snoring as loud as a lawnmower. She picked up her coat and chuckled softly, "Ron… what would you do without me?" with that, she walked out and slowly closed the door behind her.

Ron stirred and watched her shut the door. He smiled drowsily, still a bit drunk, and mumbled, "… I'd die."

* * *

Harry was still in bed when he felt the weight of another person flop down beside him. He didn't have to turn over to see who it was.

"Draco," Harry said groggily. "Go back to your own bed."

"No," Draco replied stubbornly as he snuggled under the covers, closer to Harry. "I'm cold and hung over…"

"That's your problem," Harry looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:33 am. He turned over to glare at the bed-raider. He was a bit shocked to see Draco looking so immaculate and perfect so early in the morning. He leaned over and squinted his eyes, "Are you wearing makeup?"

Draco smiled slyly, "Maybe. I'm not queer or anything, but can we cuddle? I'm _really _cold…"

"No, you gay-ass," Harry muttered with disgust as he rolled off the bed.

Draco pulled the covers over himself and nuzzled his nose against Harry's pillow, "Hmm, you smell good."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Still a bit drunk, are you?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm drunk. Drunk on…" Draco threw his hands up, "… _life_."

"Uh-huh…" Harry looked at him blankly. "Well, you just stay there and un-drunk yourself. I'm still tired so I'll sleep in your room."

Draco sat up quickly, "W-what? No! Come here, we'll share this bed. I'm…" he batted his eyelashes, "Lonely…"

"Like hell you are," Harry walked out of the room.

Draco sighed and counted off on his fingers, "Three… two… one."

Harry rushed back in; his eyes were wide like dinner plates. "Y-you… are so…"

"Dashing? Debonair?"

"Draco, there are two women in your bed! H-how… did they even get there!"

"Snuck 'em in," Draco answered promptly. "I guess they were in the neighborhood and they _sensed _my manly aura."

Harry's face screwed up in anger and confusion, "How is it even possible to _do it_ like that?"

"I have my ways…" Draco answered mysteriously.

"Good _God_!" Harry looked like he was about to get sick right there on the carpet.

"All you had to do was ask, Harry. I'll share one of them with you—"

"No, you sick, sick freak. Ugh… I need a coffee."

Draco leapt out of bed, "I'll join you."

"No!" Harry held out a hand, holding him back. "I'm not even going to talk to you until you get those poor-excuses-for-women out of here!"

Draco looked at Harry with a strange expression on his face.

Harry blinked, "What?" That's when Draco shot out his arm and placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Darling," Draco whispered, his eyes glimmering.

Harry got a little scared.

"Darling," Draco repeated in the same misty voice. "If you were jealous… you could've just said so."

"Oh, gross!" Harry grimaced and slapped Draco's hand away.

Draco just laughed and nudged Harry's arm, "Come on, buddy. You know how it is. I'm young, I'm wild, I'm—"

"_Horny_," Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, I was just getting to that," Draco looked perplexed. "Now I lost my train of thought…"

"To have a train of thought, you require a _brain_," Harry said hotly.

"Geez Potter, I'm not _that _dumb, you know. Modeling isn't the only thing I'm good at!"

"I know, because you're also good at being an _ass_!"

"Thank you! I was wondering when you'd get to that!" Draco strutted out of the room. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my women! _Shagging _is another thing I'm good at too!" he slammed the door. But within seconds, the door opened again, "Oh, I'm also good at being beautiful. You know that, right?"

"Draco…" Harry rubbed his temples and groaned. "Just… get those girls out of here."

Draco gave Harry a salute, "Right-o, Pott-o." Just as Draco walked out of the room, Hedwig landed on the windowsill and tapped her beak on the glass pane.

"Hello Hedwig!" Harry opened the window to let her in. She dropped a rolled up newspaper into his hand and nibbled on his fingers affectionately. "Ready to have a good sleep?" Hedwig hooted softly and soared off to a nearby tree. Harry no longer kept her in a cage.

He dreaded looking into the _Daily Prophet _but he knew he had to. With trembling fingers, he undid the string and opened the paper…

Oh God.

Oh, Good God.

"Harry!" a voice shouted from outside his front door. Someone banged their fists on it and continued shouting, "Harry!"

Harry rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a very disheveled Ron.

"The p-paper…" Ron stammered, his face was extremely pale. His eyes lowered on the _Daily Prophet _tightly clutched in Harry's hand. "Merlin, you saw it didn't you?"

"Ron—" Harry was about to sympathize with his friend but was abruptly cut off when Draco merrily skipped in.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled exuberantly. "Good morning! Ah, you've got the paper, Harry, let me see it— thanks— Oh, holy crap." His eyes widened at the sight of the front page. An expression of disappointment spread across his face as he shoved the paper back into Harry's hands, "There's nothing about me in there. It's all about Weasley and how he flashed his knickers to the world. Goddamn, Weasley, why do you have to be so selfish?"

Ron's ears turned red which was a dangerous sign, "I did not _ask _for them to put a picture of _me _in my _underwear_—"

"Your Superman underwear," Draco said, examining the picture again. "You've got nice legs."

Ron snatched the paper, "Oh, I do? Well thank you, I work out— NO, that's not the point!"

"Ah, here!" Draco pointed to the article. "I'm mentioned!_ Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of Magic, seems to be a part of Draco Malfoy's entourage. With these ostentatious actions that were displayed last night, the world of entertainment could expect more from this rambunctious young red-haired man._ See, Weasley? Now that you're deemed as one of my posse, your reputation has just soared!"

"I'm a man-slut!" Ron wailed. "I've tainted my father's name and my mother is going to bury me alive…"

"Hermione tried to warn you," Harry said tentatively.

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "She'll release all hell on me. _Ronald, I've told you countless times that drinking is a bad habit! And now that you've paraded yourself in the paper, what do you have to say for yourself?_" he mimicked Hermione perfectly.

As if on cue, Hermione barged in Harry's apartment.

"What the…" Ron looked at her wide-eyed. "How did you know I was here?"

"Instinct," Hermione said briskly before raining down all her wrath on him. "_Ronald, I've told you countless times that drinking is a bad habit—_"

"Is Weasley a psycho?"

"It's _psychic_, Draco,not _psycho_ …"

"_And now that you've paraded yourself in the paper, what do you have to say for yourself_!" Hermione's now-straight hair seemed to be going back to its bushy state and looked like it was crackling with electricity. "Your mum had the same idea as me when we both went to your apartment to strangle you. But luckily I didn't tell her that I had a feeling you were here!"

"Mum knows about it?" the blood rushed from Ron's face.

"Like hell she does!" Hermione rarely cursed so when she said anything worse than "darn," you'd know she was serious.

"Was she angry?" Ron asked feebly.

"Ronald, must you ask such a stupid question?" Hermione sighed. "She looked like she was ready to use the _Avada Kedavra _curse if she had been so lucky to see you."

Ron gulped and squeaked, "R-really?"

Draco was eagerly munching on cereal as his eyes were darting back and forth between Ron and Hermione. This was better than a movie.

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder and made a motion.

"Sssh!" Draco hissed. "It's getting good!" he kept his eyes focused on the two.

Harry made a jerky motion with his head, signaling to the bedroom. Draco's eyes lit up mischievously, "Ah, fancy a shag?" Harry sighed and took Draco by the elbow, ushering him into the bedroom.

Draco just continued spooning cereal into his mouth as he looked at Harry inquisitively. "You know, I really don't want to shag you. I was joking."

"Shut up," Harry snapped, closing the door behind them. "I just thought we'd leave them alone for now."

Draco sat on the bed and leaned up against the wall. He stuck the spoon in his mouth and began wiggling it around, due to the boredom that quickly overtook him. Draco got bored easily. "She's in love with him."

Harry turned to Draco, "Who?"

"Hedwig and Dobby," Draco answered sarcastically. "Who do you think, dumb-dumb?"

"Hermione and Ron?" Harry screwed up his face in thought. "I don't know about that. Hermione's usually the type to just say what she's thinking."

"It's not all that easy to say it, Pothead," Draco said irritably. "Honestly, how dense can you be? It's like you've never fallen in love before."

"I _haven't_," Harry said firmly.

"Oh," Draco blinked. "Well, that's silly of me. Neither have I."

"Obviously now," Harry scoffed. "Since you prefer one-night-stands to the real thing."

Draco glared, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means exactly what I just said," Harry answered. "You're the type who'd never want to commit. You would never be able to get a good respectable girl that's why the only ones you score with are the sluts."

Draco's brain wasn't quick enough to stop the words, "I'll fall in love! Just you watch! I bet you that I will fall in love!"

"I'd love to take you up on that bet, but it sounds a bit too much like Ron and Hermione's. I wouldn't want to be ripping off theirs."

"Honestly, Potter. Don't you know? Life is full of bets and deals. That's what makes it so interesting."

"Malfoy, how can you fall in love when you're too busy playing gay-house with me?"

Draco thought for a bit, "Oh yeah…" he sighed. "Damn. And I was totally looking forward to the whole love experience."

"You don't _look _for love," Harry said in a superior tone. "Love looks for _you_."

Draco placed his empty cereal bowl next to him, "Well thank you for the advice, Confucius. I'll treasure it forever." He paused and leaned forward, "Hey, the yelling stopped. I think it's safe to go out."

Harry opened the door and they both walked out, only to see that Hermione had Ron in what seemed to be a very painful headlock.

"You won't drink again, will you?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Will you, Ronald, _will you_!"

"N-no, Master!" Ron wailed as Hermione tightened her grip.

Draco blinked as a smile slithered on his face, "Hm… why does that look very kinky?"

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, grabbing Draco by the arm and hurling him back in the bedroom.

This was a very interesting morning…


	6. Salty Sweet

**Chapter 6**

**Salty Sweet**

Harry clutched on to the bed sheets as Draco gripped on to Harry's waist with his slender fingers. Without a word, he shoved himself inside Harry, who in turn let out a silent scream of pain and desire. Draco continued to thrust in and out of him silently, both of them panting and grasping at the bed sheets. They climaxed in unison but they made no sound. Pleasure swept over the both of them like a tidal wave…

And then…

Harry woke up.

_A dream! _Harry sat up, drenched in sweat. His face burned with intense embarrassment as he looked down at the sticky bed sheets. _Of all the dreams to have… why did it have to be that one!_

"Gross!" he muttered. Then he realized that he had forced himself to say "Gross" even though it wasn't truly meant. He looked at the clock and it read 5: 14 am. Draco would still be asleep right now. Harry rose from bed, gathered the sheets, and tiptoed out into the hallway. The floorboards creaked from underneath as he made his way towards the laundry room. His bed sheets needed some major rinsing…

After throwing his sheets in the washing machine he walked back into the kitchen. There was no way he could fall asleep now. The dream was still extremely vivid in his head and it was playing over and over… Harry was very much disturbed. He still felt something taut in between his legs as he thought about it… _Probably the aftermath of the dream_, he convinced himself. His hands shook as he made himself a cup of coffee and he didn't notice that he had poured salt into the mug instead of sugar. He second-glanced at the clock and thanked his lucky stars that Draco was a late riser and wouldn't be up for at least couple more hours…

"Morning," Draco sauntered into the kitchen.

Harry spilled hot coffee all over himself.

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, "Don't get too excited now." He grabbed the Fruit Loops and poured the cereal into his mouth. With his mouth full of cereal, he opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, and poured it in his mouth as well. He gargled, chewed, swallowed, and repeated.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry looked at him incredulously.

"It saves me from having to use a bowl," Draco said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Duh."

Harry sank into his chair. To think, five seconds ago this was the creature that got him aroused. Pathetic… _And I'm not even gay— Aahhh… _Draco had just leaned over to get the sugar bowl, giving Harry a great view of his model-built chest. _Breathe, Harry. Just breathe. You're not gay… this is just the after effect of the dream, you're not gay. Breathe, just breathe— He smells good. _

Harry wanted to kick himself.

Draco, one hand holding the cereal box and the other holding the milk, gave Harry a curious look. "You look like you're having a mental orgasm," he grinned slyly. "Been jerking off to pictures of the Spice Girls, have you?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Ah, wanking to something else then? Could it be Chang? Granger? McGonagall?"

"No, no, and _hell no_!" Harry began to feel nervous. Why was Draco making him feel so flustered. "Don't ask questions, Malfoy."

"Reverted back to using my surname?" Draco blinked. "Fine, Potter. I'll stop with the questions— What are you doing up so early? I went into your room and your bed sheets were gone. Why is the washing machine on?"

Harry felt his head throb, "What are _you _doing up so early?"

"Early photo shoot," Draco answered promptly. "Oh, I have an early photo shoot! Thank you for reminding me, Pothead!" he shot up from the table and ran back into his room. Within seconds he ran back out, dragging a bag probably full of cosmetics or something girly like that. "Come and pick me up later and we'll go club-hopping. Score me a girl or two— or ten…"

"Knock yourself out," Harry muttered, stirring his now-cold coffee with his finger. Just as Draco rushed out the door, he slumped down and sighed. What he needed the most right now was a good talk with Ron and Hermione. He took his first sip of cold coffee and quickly spit it out, spraying it all over his front. Mm. Salty.

* * *

Harry finished talking about his dream and dared himself to look up at the faces of his friends. Ron looked positively traumatized while Hermione had an impassive expression on her face.

"Did you _like_ it?" Ron's face was twisted into a grimace.

"No!" Harry lied. "…Maybe a little. Well _duh_, Ron. It was sex after all. Even if it was with Malfoy."

"Don't use the word _sex _and _Malfoy_ in the same sentence!" Ron was shaken. "Harry, are you gay?"

"No!" Harry almost shouted. And it was true, he wasn't gay. At least that's what he thought so at the moment… "I'm not attracted to men, Ron, so don't worry."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, almost thinking that if Harry were to be gay, he would be a possible victim. "Then are you bisexual?"

"No! For the love of Merlin, I told you I don't find men attractive."

"Except Malfoy, right?"

Harry blinked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe you're _Dray_," Ron said, stroking his chin. "That's a possibility."

Harry looked puzzled, "What the hell's a _Dray_?"

"You're not gay, you're not bi, so maybe you're just _Draco-gay_," Ron said briskly. "Therefore, making you _Dray_."

"That makes no sense, Ron."

Ron was about to open his mouth but Hermione quickly cut in, "It actually does make sense, Harry."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "Hermione, don't tell me you're crazy enough to think that I like Malfoy. I _despise _him— _loathe _him— it's not my fault he's my cursed roommate—"

"You're partly to blame, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Never in my wildest dreams would've I ever thought that you would accept money from him just so that he could room with you."

Little does Hermione know, she's in a fanfiction.

"Well, yeah, I surprised myself too," Harry said. "But honestly, Hermione. Do you think I'm gay?"

"Not necessarily _gay_…" she continued on slowly, as if she were carefully choosing her words. "Maybe you're just subconsciously attracted to Draco—"

"_That's_ being gay."

"Well, no, Harry. You're not attracted to other men are you? Just Draco—"

Harry looked livid, "Who said I was attracted to Draco!"

"Well, first of all…" Hermione turned tomato red. "Right now, you've got a massive erection."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's a lie. If I had an erection then I'd know— Oh…" he looked down at his pants and gasped. The front of his pants was stretched outward. He tried to think of an explanation, "It's the pleats… of the pants," he said hurriedly. "It's actually an optical illusion that's flattering in the crotchal region… I'm actually taking it back right now… to the pants store…" he blushed furiously. "Well this is awkward."

Ron looked like he would be traumatized for life.

"Well… er… I've got to go pick up Draco now," Harry muttered. "I'll just walk this situation off…"

"B-bye Harry," Ron stammered, looking a bit pale.

Harry reached the front door. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "Don't act like you're not impressed!" with that, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Harry waited in the hotel lobby where Draco was having his photo shoot. The woman behind the desk caught a glimpse of him and gasped.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" she said breathlessly. "Terribly sorry to keep you waiting! I didn't know— I—"

"It's okay!" Harry said quickly. He was a bit used to having people getting flustered all over him. And even more so since he was connected to Draco. "It's all right, Miss. Just tell me where Draco is."

"Mr. Malfoy," the woman blushed furiously. "He's right this way. Please follow me." She seemed delighted at the fact that she now had an excuse to catch a glimpse of Draco during his shoot. She led Harry down the hallway, giggling and humming a tune to herself. She stopped and opened the double doors at the end of the hall, "Right in here, Mr. Potter." She peeked in the room, giggled madly, and rushed out.

Harry wondered what was in there to make that woman so madly insane— Yeowch. There was Draco, amidst the flashing lights— wearing a white tight muscle tee and baggy jeans that were pulled down to his hips. His hair was spiked in all directions and his eyes were somehow more silver than gray.

God, he was quite beautiful… _No! No he isn't! _Harry smacked himself on the head. _No, no, no, no_—

"Harry?" Draco spotted him from across the room. "What in the bloody hell are you doing, smacking yourself like that?"

Harry looked up, in mid-slap. He shoved both of his hands into his pockets and smiled sheepishly. "Er… hello."

The photographer pulled down his eyeglasses to take a good look at Harry, "Ah, he's almost as handsome as Mr. Malfoy, here! Would you like to pose with your partner, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head rigorously, "Oh, no. No."

"Oh come on, you silly boy," Draco made his way towards Harry. "Come pose with me…"

For some reason, as Draco stood in front of him, the events of the dream flooded back into Harry's mind.

Harry began to recall the touch of Draco's fingers, the taste of his lips, the curve of his body… How his movements were fluid and gentle… and how it seemed so natural for them to be making love…

"Harry," Draco reached out, "Come on."

Harry's knees became wobbly…

_His touch_…

Then he blacked out.


	7. My Favorite Things

**shazia)Riavera**- it was a good chapter, eh? And no, it ain't Cho. Hey, thanks for stickin' with me throughout my other fanfics. I see your reviews all the time. **Ashes of Stars**- You are SOOO lucky that you have a boyfriend that's into these sorta things. More power to you! I'll make longer chaps. **blaiselover**- holy crap, I love Blaise too. He's sexy even though I don't know who the hell he is. I hope he comes up later in Jo's books. **Silver Eros**- I give you permission to marry my sense of humor. Lol. And I promise that I'll keep going with this one. You kick ass, reader, you. **DragonTamer9741**- I love how you just get to the point. **Sheree**- Hermione taking up a disguise as a Japanese girl? Hm… that woulda been interesting. Anyway, I'm glad that Draco and Harry are virgins. It's a very hot thing. And I'll get them together soon enough. **Aelphaba**- I'm sure you would've guessed right if you knew the question. **.**- yay, you love my story. And because of that, I love YOU. **zoomaphonethepirate**- boys CAN be quite odd. Even in real life. ARGH, BOYS ARE STUPID… okay, I'm calm. **Hanna Star-Runner**- I like disguises too. Maybe Draco should disguise himself as a girl for Harry… but then again… is Harry even interested in girls anymore? Gasp! **Sev's Bitch**- holy crap, I'm in love with your username. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Goyle's bitch. Haha. **driven to insanity**- I'm driven to insanity as well and I don't even know why! Thank you for reviewing you awesome person! **Moose on mars**- I read your profile and saw that you recommended "Behind Closed Doors." I was very happy! I'm glad you liked that story and hope that you will continue to like this one as well! **aishiteru**- well, I love you too. Another smart person who knows anime! I emailed you but it didn't work. Bugger. **soonsoo1oo4**- My Draco/Harry partner in crime. I wouldn't have been able to work it with these fics if we didn't have our daily "OMG DRACO AND HARRY ARE SO HOTT" talks during lunch. **Mago**- YOU'RE lovely for reviewing. You've been having some pressure, eh? Well, I hope things are better now. Just think _Harry and Draco and handcuffs_, and you'll feel all better. **zina**- Another brilliant person that gets right to the point. **Malfoy's Kitten**- Oh no! Your username will make our green-eyed god very jealous! Anyway, I think YOU for simply existing. I'm glad you like it! **CSIGregSandersFan**- Harry and Draco 4eva, indeed! Yay-yeah! **Anny Pervert Snape**- I personally am a fan of Draco being the dominant one. But I might throw in a little Harry-on-top thing for you. **MoOnLitAnjel**- ONEE-CHAN, naughty naughty, I can't believe you're reading naughty things. Who am I to talk? I'm the one writing it. Haha. Anyway, I luff you! **GenX-Revolution**- lol…um I will update! Just for you. **Millie Ishtar Motou**- I wish Karina was me. Lucky girl. And, yes, I shall keep going. **Prose**- By all means, continue talking about your fics. I love hearing about other's fanfics and I promise to check out your stories! **Rena**- Hello! Another one who truly knows her anime. I'm very proud of you! **bizm**- Yayyy you knew who it was too! I was gettin' excited when I saw that HP fans also knew about our favorite green-clad schoolgirl. **Amber Moon1**- YES. You got it right! I'm lovin' you and yes, I shall keep it up. **mystic fire demon**- thank you for thinking that it's a fun read! Because it sure is a fun write! (Did that make sense?) And, yes! You're right as well. **the ramen ninja**- I forgive you for reading this at two in the morning and getting a headache. Headaches are never really fun… anyway, keep reading! **torian Princess**- Yes, it is her! And, yes, you spelled it right, silly. **coriander**- Lol I'm glad you liked that part! I loved that part as well. Boys are just so stupid sometimes. Hehe. **Flames of Crimson**- Yes. Demons, jewel shards, and monks all point to none other than our arrow-throwing heroine. Fear not, I shall have Draco and Harry all hooked up and set to go soon! **Angel**- if I were Harry, Draco would get on my nerves too. But he's just sooo cute, I can't hate him. **saFire flame**- Lol Hermione isn't Karina. That would be interesting though, no? And they forgot they could do magic because they are stupid and they are boys. I think that's reason enough… jk! I love boys! I think they're super smart (sometimes). **Asia **aka **Harry Latina**- Ooh, I love your name _Asia_. And you're right about who Karina is. And I shall give you a prize… I award twenty points to whatever House you're in! (You had better be a Gryffindor).

Well, THAT took a long time. It's just that I've never responded to reviewers before and I thought I'd take the time to respond to EVERYONE that reviewed this chapter. But from now on, I'll give a shout out to only a select few. Sobsobsob, But that was fun writing back to you all! Maybe I'll do it again for a few of my chapters.

Anyway, have fun with the story.

**Chapter 8**

**My Favorite Things**

"Any luck with that bet, Hermione?" Harry popped a fry into his mouth as he, Hermione, and Draco sat in a fast food joint.

Hermione sighed as she slurped the soda through a straw, "Guess not. I haven't seen Ron for _days_. He's probably avoiding me so not to receive criticism on his lack of woman-skills."

"Well of course. What woman would be silly enough to fall in love with him?" Draco asked testily, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione merely cleared her throat a wiped her mouth with a napkin, "In any case," she continued on as if Draco didn't say anything, "Silly boy doesn't have to avoid me. It's only a silly bet."

"A silly bet, I think not…" Draco breathed deeply before taking a bite out of his burger. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he motioned towards the entrance. She swiveled around and gasped.

"Oh!"

Ron walked in with a girl. His hand was lingering on the small of her back as he led her in the restaurant. When he tore his gaze away from her he caught sight of his friends and Draco.

"Hullo!" he called out cheerily and walked towards their table. "Fancy seeing you two here." Then he nodded curtly at Draco, "Malfoy."

Draco nodded back, "Weasley." Then he surveyed the girl that stood shyly by Ron's side. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your charming friend?"

"Oh! Well, yeah. This is Karina. She's from _Japan_," Ron added that last bit as if it were so wonderful and exotic. "Karina, this prat is Draco Malfoy. And those two are my friends: Harry Potter and…" Ron paused. "Hermione Granger."

"Hello Karina," Hermione said briskly as she returned back to sipping her soda.

Karina's cell phone set off a bright tune. She bowed quickly to excuse herself before hurrying off and muttering, "Sota? What's wrong?" into her cell phone.

Ron whipped his head around at his friends, "Isn't she just about the prettiest thing ever?" he said with delight. "She's new here. Oh, and she's recently got out of a bad relationship with some delinquent so I'm glad I'm around to comfort her."

"A thug's ex-girlfriend?" Draco made a face. "You had better watch your back, Weasley. Those Japanese mobsters are kinda scary."

Ron went a bit pale but shook his head, "Hello. I'm a wizard. I've got a wand and they've got those metallic thingies that go _bang_. I don't think that's so much of a threat." He turned his head towards the Japanese girl, "Besides, she's worth all the trouble, isn't she?"

Hermione focused her eyes on a spot on the table, staying uncharacteristically still.

The three boys turned to watch Karina talking rather nervously on the cell phone, "Of course Grandpa's charms don't work! That's why that annoying boy keeps coming back through the well…" she quickly turned bright red when she caught the boys eyeing her. "I have to go, Sota," she said hurriedly. "Yes, give him potato chips and ramen. Maybe it'll calm him down." Then she hung up. She swiftly walked back to the group and apologized, "I'm sorry. That was my brother…"

"Is everything all right at home?" Ron asked.

Karina hesitated before smiling and nodding, "Yes, it's fine—" her cell phone rang again. She flipped it open and sighed, "Hello?" Her face suddenly twisted into an expression of anxiety. "I don't care about that, I'll be back soon. I'm in London— _No_, you can't come here! Do you even know where London is?" Her expression slowly shifted from nervousness to annoyance. "Sit."

Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione were quite sure that they heard a loud _thud _coming from the other line of Karina's cell phone.

(For all of those that don't know what the hell is going on, I apologize. I'll make it up to you by bringing a truckload of mad Harry/Draco love. And for all those who _know _what's going on… hehehe… expect a quick appearance from a certain possessive half-demon…)

"She's cute," Draco said as he and Harry left the joint. "A bit psycho with the cell phone, but cute nonetheless."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but she's not Hermione."

"Of course not," Draco said briskly. They both passed by an ice cream stand with delectable choices. Draco paused and leaned forward to check out the flavors.

"Would you like some ice cream, young man?" the ice cream man smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Draco said promptly before turning to Harry, "Hey Potter. Buy me some ice cream."

Harry gave Draco an appalling look, "Excuse me, but I do believe that _you _are the rich one here."

Draco glared, "And who's the one getting paid _one thou _weekly?"

"_You _provide the money since you're supposed to be wearing the pants in this relationship."

"Yes, and as your sugar-daddy, I command you to buy me some ice cream, woman!"

The ice cream man smiled politely but was looking rather nervous.

Harry muttered under his breath but shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "One scoop of mint chocolate chip." The ice cream man scooped a large helping of mint chocolate chip into a cone and handed it to Harry who in turn gave it to Draco. The blonde accepted it but he had an expression on his face that was quite difficult to read.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he paid the ice cream man.

"Nothing," Draco shook his head as if he were snapping out of a daydream. "It's just that… my favorite flavor, you remembered."

Harry blinked, "Well of course. Was I supposed to forget it?"

Draco paused and shook his head again, "Never mind." Harry was sure he was imagining things but he thought he saw a slight tinge of crimson on Draco's cheek…

"I don't want to go," Harry sank back into the couch.

"Well, you're going to _have _to or else people will start getting suspicious," Draco walked around shirtless, trying to figure out which outfit accentuated his eyes. "Besides, this is the sort of party where the celebrities of the Wizarding world get together and show off."

"I've got nothing to show off," Harry muttered.

"Sure you do," Draco pulled a dark shirt over his head. "You've got me. And I'm prettier than any accessory you can buy."

Harry grunted and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Draco began to watch Harry with a sort of evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" Harry looked up at him. Draco suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Don't talk back!" the blonde hissed dangerously as he shoved Harry into the bedroom.

Harry stared at him with wide-eyes, "What are you doing?"

Draco remained silent. A very malicious expression spread across his face as he crossed the room towards Harry.

Harry shrunk back into a corner and whispered nervously, "Are you going to rape me?" he pressed his back against the wall seeing as there was nowhere else to escape. "What are you gonna do to me!"

Draco licked his lips and pressed his hands together evilly, "All my favorite things, my dear boy… _all my favorite things_…"

All of Draco's favorite things indeed.

Harry was wearing one of Draco's "sexy-outfits" as the blonde so lovingly called them. He was wearing a short-sleeved pink-striped collared shirt ("Pink is in," Draco insisted) with another gray shirt worn over it so that only the collar of the pink shirt was shown. His pants, which were held up by a white belt, were slightly baggy and they were pulled down to be resting on his hips. And Harry's messy untamable hair was gelled and styled so that it looked like it was purposely wild and unruly… Harry had never gotten dressed up like this before.

Draco stared at Harry's reflection with pride, "Mr. Potter has gotten hotter."

Harry looked at Draco disapprovingly, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm not your sex toy."

"Mr. Weasley can really please me."

Harry gawked at Draco, horrified.

Draco chuckled, "We were rhyming so I thought I'd add on that little thing about your precious mate— Anyway, let's get going!"

The whole time they were in the car driving to the party, Draco could not stop rhyming.

"Mr. Finnigan ship-wrecked Gilligan."

"Mr. Thomas went down on some llamas."

"Mr. Snape likes to rape."

Harry began to get a slight headache, not to mention he was immensely disturbed by Draco's over-sexual rhyming. He turned his head to give Draco a disgruntled look but that did not stop the blonde from spouting any more rhymes.

"Mr. Flitwick likes to suck—" Draco stopped. This rhyme even seemed to be too disturbing for him. But he continued with others nonetheless, "Mr. Zabini plays with his weenie—"

"Malfoy," Harry interrupted him. "As much as I don't like to put a halt on your homosexual rhyming," Draco glared. "It's really… a bit… scary."

"Fine I'll rhyme about girls. _Ms. Cho is a ho_—"

Harry sighed and gave up, allowing Draco to continue on with his bizarre poetry. As they drove further, Harry began to notice the houses. They were huge and beautiful with elaborate lawns and fountains. The cars were a sight as well. Big beautiful machines on wheels… So this is what it's like to be rich and famous. Draco really had it good before he moved in.

"There it is!" Draco pointed excitedly at a mansion guarded by a gate where many cars were streaming in, "T. Fiddy's house. He really throws the best parties."

"T. Fiddy?" Harry squeaked. "_Wizard Boy Productions, T. Fiddy_!"

"Exactly," Draco leaned back into his seat and grinned. "All the big stars will be there. And, us, of course… we are big stars."

Harry _did _somewhat feel like a star. Mainly because there was valet parking… _Valet parking! _Even the valet guys treated Harry like royalty, "Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. I hope you have a good evening."

"Ya ha ha," Draco chuckled under his breath. "I'm important, la, la, la."

Harry just rolled his eyes as the both of them stepped into the mansion. It was enormous inside… there was even a fountain in the front hall. The living room (which was as large as two ballrooms) was full of people that Harry thought he would only see in magazines. Arm Pitt and his wife Benifer Wankiston were in one corner speaking with Okrah Sinfree. He also caught sight of teen heartthrob, Smorlando Gloom. And he even saw Trom Relton and Faniel Ratcliffe from that movie… what was it called again?

Even Draco was acting a bit giddy, "Look! It's that hot socialite, Baris Milton with her friend Dickole Frichie," his eyes darted everywhere. "Ooh, Lupert Mint! And look… it's that ugly Jemma Fatson. She is _hideous_…"

"Come on," Harry grabbed Draco's arm, eager to see more stars. "Let's mingle."

Harry was quite surprised that many celebrities were calling out his name and practically pleading for his attention. Fitney Beers constantly went up to him asking for makeup tips and Mikel Wackson begged Harry to come and make an appearance on his Peter Pan ranch. He even said that Harry could come back to his house later on… and that Draco could come too if he wished. Draco eventually came and rescued Harry from Mikel and dragged him away.

"Like the party?" Draco asked, his eyes glued on an all girl pop group, the Rice Girls.

Harry nodded, his eyes continuing to dart around, "It's amazing…"

"Now for our P.D.A…" Draco pulled Harry towards him and planted a kiss on his neck.

"What… are you doing!" Harry hissed, pushing Draco away.

"Potter, you idiot!" Draco whispered harshly into his ear. "Just in case you didn't notice, everyone in here thinks that we're a couple! Now shut up and act like you love shagging me!"

Draco plopped down on a couch and dragged Harry down with him. Draco settled Harry in between his legs and pulled him closer so that Harry's back leaned against his chest. "Stay comfy, Potter. We'll be in this position for quite a while…"

Harry sighed and began muttering incoherently.

"Draco! Harry!" a feminine voice called out.

Harry looked up and gasped. Chulia Kroberts. One of the most esteemed celebrities of the Wizarding world! She was beautiful…

"Fancy seeing you two here," she flashed her wide trademark smile. "I envy how close you two are…"

Harry shivered as Draco's fingers unconsciously brushed against his thigh. "Yes, we're wonderfully close. Isn't that right, Harry honey?"

"Yes. That's right."

Draco chuckled and nuzzled against the back of Harry's neck, "Yeah, I love my Poopy-Bear."

Chulia blinked and giggled slightly, "Poopy-Bear? Is that your nickname, Harry?"

Harry's head swiveled around and shot Draco a look of contempt, "Well, my sweet Draco has a better nickname…" he took a deep breath and said triumphantly, "_Fluffy-Bunny-Pants_." He grinned. "Because his package is so _fluffy_—"

"Ahem!" Draco cleared his throat loudly. "Well, _you_, my _adorable loveable Harry_, have another _precious _nickname… _Cookie-Shmookie-Sunshine-Baby_."

"Flower-Power-Lamb-Pie."

"Pinko-Dinko-Slinko-Bo-Binko."

"Tinky-Winky."

"Dipsy."

"La-La."

"Po."

Chulia looked at them and glanced around nervously, "Well… it was wonderful seeing you two… but I think I see Fierce Brasman calling me over. Ciao!" then she hurried away quickly.

Harry whipped around and glared, "You scared her away!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not… _Pinko-Dinko-Slinko-Bo-Binko_…"

"Shut up, _Flower-Power-Lamb-Pie_…"

It was a wonderful and sexy experience despite those gruesome moments when they embarrassed themselves in front of celebrities… So Harry and Draco were able to survive their first public party. Hopefully they'll survive the next few weeks…


	8. Draco's Fanmail

**Chapter 9**

**Draco's Fanmail**

_Dear Draco, _

_  
I love you. You are the greatest model in the world. It's too bad your gay cause if you weren't we could date. Anyway, do you think you could get me in with the modeling business  
Sincerely,  
Shula Jackson_

_**Dear Shula,**_

_**I love you too. And yes, it is a fact that I am the greatest model in the world. They've done studies you know… so it's proven that I am the sexiest man on the planet. It's a fact. A scientific fact. And if I weren't gay and dreadfully loyal to my Pookie-Pie-Harry, then I would date you! Along with all the sexy women in the world. And I can get you into the modeling business but there are certain… ahem … compensations, if you get my drift… I'll try to be subtle… YOU MUST SLEEP WITH ME.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_  
You are so hot! and so is Mr. Potter! I envy you sigh so down to business, is Mr. Potter -hem- a good shag? and is he your One?_

_  
Love Rachel Zabini_

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**Oh my, are you related to my dear sweet Blaise? Let's do lunch! Thank you for thinking… oh excuse me… knowing that I'm hot. My Sugar-Pie-Honey-Bunch-Harry is quite hot too, isn't he? I'm sure everyone, including you, is positively green with envy! We do make a wondrous couple. And… I will answer your next question without hesitation. Mr. Potter is INDEED a FABULOUS shag. I absolutely love the way he squeaks when he gets close to a climax. And he makes this adorable face when I come— Okay, enough of that! Now to your last question. **_

_**Yes. He is the One. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Oh Draco,_

_  
I love your sexy hot body and dream of stripping you naked every time my eyes lie on you. Ditch Pothead and go for me. I'll give you the ride of your life. Come on, being gay is a drag. Go for the straight life for me. _

_The esteemed Brittany Smokes –_

_**Dear Miss Smokes,**_

_**For the love of Merlin, why did I have to become gay? WHY! When there are lovely sensual women like you walking on this planet! Okay, I shall become straight for you! You sexy, vivacious woman, you! YOU CAN RIDE ME ANYDAY! RIDE IT, COWGIRL! **_

"Malfoy, what the hell are you writing?" Harry looked over his shoulder. "You're honestly _not _going to send that, are you?"

"Of course not, Potter," Draco said. "I just needed to get it out of my system."

_**Dear Miss Smokes,**_

_**The gay life is the life for me. How dare you try and ensnare me with your evil womanly ways! Shame on you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Dear Draco,_

_  
Aren't you just the cutest little model around? Too bad about the whole gay thing... although it is rather appealing- bisexual's a good way to go! Anyway, if you and Harry ever feel like something diffrent gimmie a buzz.  
Good luck with the modelling. What conditioner do you use? Your hair always looks so good! I guess some people are just born beautiful._  
_Love you  
Zo x_

_**Dear Zo,**_

_**Yes, of course I'm the cutest model around, but I'm far from little! Surely you must know that. And I refuse to be bisexual! I believe that a person should just go for ONE THING and in my case, that would be men. And I've got one hell of a man, of course. My Pumpkin-Pookie-Poo-Harry. And the conditioner I use is called Wizarding Orgasmic Lush. Because when I massage it into my hair, I get the URGE to scream out with PLEASURE. It's like sex for the scalp.**_

_**And as for the part of your letter which I skipped purposely, I think I should answer it now… NO, Harry and I do NOT do well with THREESOMES. It's uncalled for! How dare you even bring it up?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Meet me and Harry at our apartment. 3 pm tomorrow. Wear sexy lingerie. Don't be late.**_

_Dear Draco Dearest, _

_Wow. Was what I read in the paper true Draco? You and Harry Potter? I don't think he deserves you, I mean come on! Your WAY hotter then him! Anyways, ARE you really gay? Is Potter a good shag?_

_Love always,  
Slytherin 6th Year,  
Midori Wan_

_**Dear Midori Dearest,**_

_**I've seen you around the common room when I was in 7th year. You're hot! I would've cornered you and shagged you out of your own will, but I didn't. Because I'm gay. And I fully think that Harry deserves me because my dear Super-Duper-Pooper-Pie deserves only the best and the best would be ME. But I definitely agree with you when you say that I'm WAY hotter than him. Because it's true! But come on, Harry is very hot, isn't he? And, yes, once again… Harry is a very good shag. He's shagadellic.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Oh my God!_

_Draco, you are a sex-god! You invade my dreams every night, satisfying my every need and giving me indescribable pleasure over and over and over again! And I welcome these dreams eagerly. You are simply gorgeous! You are beauty at its peak! You are the Adonis of our Era! I have every single magazine picture you've ever posed for! I just love you! You are totally and completely fabulous! My boyfriend gets a bit jealous, but I don't care! You are the best! And I've totally accepted that you and Harry Potter are a couple! Actually, it makes for much more interesting dreams! I mean, he's quite the looker, as well. All though not nearly as attractive as you! But still, it's wonderful! You and Harry, laying in a satin covered bed, limbs tangled from previous, exhausting events, breathing over each other's faces. And sometimes there are even hand cuffs involved!_

_I love you Draco!_

_You're ever-adoring, number one fan,_

_Melanie Salazar_

_**Dear Melanie,**_

_**Salazar? You sound very Slytherin-like! We must do lunch! Now Melanie, tell me exactly how I pleasure you…with my snake-like tongue? With my long, supple wand? Speak naughty to me, Melanie, speak naughty to me… Yes, I am fully aware of how gorgeous I am. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I gasp and say, "Oh my! Who is that lovely, lovely boy staring at me? Why, I must ask for his phone number!" And then I realize that it is me. I am a bit disappointed of course, because I cannot shag myself. Unless I cut off my wee-wee and shove it up my arse. But that would be very painful. I feel very honored to be included in your dreams… and now that Harry is with me, it's wonderful to know that he, too, can be a part of your fantasies. Tell me, all three of us are in the nude, right? Are we skipping through a field of daises while licking lollipops? Are we all making love underneath the shade of a large elephant?**_

_**Well, my darling. My favorite part of the letter is when you are describing our after-sex scenes. It turns me on so much, I think I will go and stick my pencil in Harry's sharpener right now. Bye!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

Harry's face turned beet red, "Girls actually fantasize about that?"

"But of course, Potter," Draco looked at him. "Girls can't help but fantasize about two beautiful young men shagging each other. It's just how it goes…"

"But how come you make it seem like that _you're _the dominant one of this relationship?" Harry scrutinized Draco's reply to the girl.

Draco sighed, "Because I _am _the dominant one. _I'm _the one that gets to stick my pole up your arse, so quit whining about it. Now go make me a sandwich, woman!"

_Dear Draco,_

_Since that you are now gay, I think it's safe to confess my true feelings for you. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, DRACO. I've always been in love with you! From the moment I set eyes on you, I decided to become your lackey just for the sole purpose of being able to follow you wherever you go. And yes, I do peek whenever you're in the shower. Ever since first year, I've been peeking. And do you remember when your underwear began to disappear? It was I who stole them. I would wear them on my head and SNIFF them. Oh, how I love the scent of DRACO. So please, dump that Harry Potter if you want some REAL MANLY LOVIN'._

_Always and Forever YOURS,_

_Goyle_

_**Dear Fred Weasley,**_

_**I know this is you. It's not funny. It's disturbing.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Dear Draco,_

_I've heard that GOYLE confessed his love to you. And I shall do the same! Do not go out with that horrid Goyle because it is I that loves you the most. I want you to be mine, Draco. I want to dress you up in a bunny suit and sing love songs to you. I want to lick caramel off your sexy body and I want you to WHIP me. WHIP ME, DRACO, WHIP ME. Shove a LOLLIPOP stick up my BUM! Take me to your candy shop!_

_Sexually yours,_

_Crabbe_

_**Dear George Weasley,**_

_**If you continue to send these letters, I will hang you and your brother in my room and use you as punching bags. Then I will rape your mangled bodies.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Hi Draco (mr. fantabulously gorgeous hunk),_

_i'm a muggle who has stumbled (quite fortunately) into the wonders of the wizarding world. Of those wonders i've found Harry Potter. Harry Potter is so deliciously hot, but i've heard that he doesn't accept fanmail (out of modesty, i heard.. how cute!) and he doesn't model (a right pity). _

_Anyway, when i found out that you (lucky sod) had managed to hook up with him i was terribly excited for you. How'd you do it anyway? he's such a recluse and he seems so adorably shy no matter how manly he looks.. sigh Harry Potter.. don't you just love gazing into his eyes? they're so irrisistibly green that i'm pretty sure people who are fortunate to gaze in them get lost.. i wouldn't mind getting lost._

_i can't help but ask if this is a long term deal? U guys look unbelievably hot together, but in the world of celebrities (even wizards n witches) they don't seem to last. i hope you do because you both seem to set sparks off one another, it's incredibly sexy. i've also wondered what your favorite position with Harry is? (not to sound pervy but you have to admit, ppl ARE imagining u two doing the dirty deed ) I also wonder if you'll convince Harry to do a few shoots with you? he's very gorgeous, it's a shame to put all that looks to waste.. Oh.. and what is your (and Harry's) all time favorite nickname to each other? The issue in Witches Weekly stated that you two were spouting numerous pet names to each other at T. Fiddy's party. that's so cute.. u don't care about embarassing each other cuz you're both so enamoured.. sigh young love.._

_oOoh.. i was also wondering if you guys were planning on vacationing at Hawaii anytime soon? The islands are lovely, particularly Maui, and it'd be great to see you in person.. _

_Harry Potter's biggest muggle fan,_

_Anna lynn_

_ps. if u hurt Harry you die! you may be hot but I know u're a frisky fellow, i won't have you break his heart!_

_pps. Hi Harry! lovely watching u.. _

_**Dear Anna Lynn,**_

_**Why are you giving all your love to Harry and not to me? I'm very disappointed and jealous! Haven't you GAZED into my lovely grey eyes? Don't you get SUCKED into them as if you were DROWNING in a pool of grey? Have you noticed my wonderful UNBLEMISHED skin? ARE YOU BLIND! LOOK AT ME, WOMAN! This is "Draco's Fanmail" not "Harry's Fanmail"! It's always wonderful sweet POTTER that gets all the praise and affection! I never get anything! At Hogwarts he was Dumbledore's FAVORITE BOY and everyone's FAVORITE CELEBRITY! WHY, ANNA! WHY ARE YOU NOT GIVING ME ANY LOVE!**_

Harry watched Draco as he scribbled furiously on the parchment. He was almost close to tears. "Malfoy? What's wrong with you?"

Draco's head quickly shot up as if he had been in some sort of trance, "Oh. Nothing. I'm fine." He crumpled up his answer to her and began writing on a new piece of parchment.

_**Dear Anna Lynn,**_

_**Despite all the rumors you hear, I am not a Muggle hater. I love Muggles! They are simply delightful. And it's wonderful how you happened to stumble across our world. And I am indeed lucky to have scored such a hunk like Harry Potter. And it was very EASY for me to get him to date me. All I had to do was drop my pants in front of him, and he caved in! And as for the relationship, Harry and I are going strong! We will never break up because I'm too in love with him…**_

Draco stopped writing. He stared at his reply and read the last line he wrote: _**I'm too in love with him…**_Even though it wasn't the least bit true, it made his heart flutter a bit. How stupid… He shook his head and continued writing.

_**Now moving on to our favorite position. Since HARRY POTTER IS MY BITCH, I like being on top, of course. But then I'll never tire of seeing him in between my legs going down on my lollipops- But that's a different story. And my favorite nickname for Harry is Pinko-Dinko-Slinko-Bo-Binko. It's very unique. And I believe his favorite nickname for me is "Oh Almighty Penis."**_

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and exclaimed, "That is NOT my nickname for you!"

_**Oh, and worry not about Harry wasting his good-looks. I'll convince him to do a naked photo shoot for the gay Wizard's magazine, **_**Guess My Wand Size. A**_**nd guess what… we're going to do the shoot in Hawaii! Yay, yay, coconuts for me and my love!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_Well hello dear Draco,_

_I figured u've gotten some pretty weird emails from obsessed fans but I am here to tell you that even though to me you are totally hot and should be with . So I guess I should____Harry I'm not one of your obsessed fans, just close to it tell you about a dream I had which involved u and Harry. So here it is, oh just a note there was no actual penetration in the dream, so u were sitting on a bed with your hands tied behind your head (kinky but hot) while Harry staring at you placed light kisses all the way down your body spending some time on your nipples. After making u tense with pleasure, Harry worked his way down your body teasing you the entire way. Once he reached your penis he started to lick and suck until it hardened then he straddled your hips and started to rock back and forth until… then my dream ended, sucks huh? Well juss thought you would like to know what people think about you._

_K_

_**Well hello dear K, **_

_**YOU HORRID GIRL! HOW COULD YOU END YOUR DREAM THERE! I COMMAND YOU TO GO BACK TO SLEEP AND FINISH THAT DREAM! That's a direct order, go back to sleep or else I will have to go over there and MURDER you! … So… do you think Harry enjoyed doing it as much as I enjoyed receiving it? But darling, you make it seem like Harry is the head honcho of the relationship. HE should be the one tied down and I'M the one who gets to straddle him and such. Oh, wondrous, wondrous, to be able to make mad passionate love to my Slinky-Winky. Well, my dear darling girl. It's hard to believe that you are not an obsessive fan when you are having SEX dreams about me and Harry. I don't blame you; I am UTTERLY GORGEOUS after all. Please continue having those dreams, and when you've finished that previous one- write me back. I should like to know the ending.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

Draco sat at his computer (yes, he has a computer) and began to read K's letter over and over again. The idea intrigued him… _Hmm… hands tied and kinkyness… _He stood up and walked towards Harry's bedroom, "Um, Potter! I've to, um, talk to you…"

_10 minutes later…_

Draco sat back down in front of his computer, breathing heavily. He had attempted to "engage Harry in conversation" but failed miserably.

Harry stomped into the room, his hands tied behind his back and his shirt unbuttoned all the way. He looked like he had been molested against his will.

"What the hell was _that_, Malfoy!" he spat.

Draco shrugged lightly, "I wanted to talk to you about something but you wouldn't listen."

"You didn't _talk_, you _groped_—"

"Shut up, dear boy. I'm trying to answer my fanmail."

"Malfoy—"

"Dammit, woman! Go to the kitchen and get me a beer!"

_Dear Draco,_

_I should warn you. You're going to get with Harry soon in this story. You're gonna FALL for him._

_The Author,_

_Reshima_

XXxxXXxx

_**Dear Reshima,**_

_**You are disgusting. You will never turn me into a homosexual no matter how hard you try. I don't care if you're the author!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Draco**_

XXxxXXxx

_Dear Draco,_

_I have power over you. I can make you hit yourself._

_The Author,_

_Reshima_

XXxxXXxxx

_**Dear Reshima,**_

_**My face hurts. I just hit myself. Fuck you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

XXXxxxXXXXxx

_Dear Draco,_

_Anytime, baby. Anytime._

_The Author,_

_Reshima_


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 10**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Harry felt a body flop down next to him in bed. It was obvious who it was.

"Kissy, kissy, don't throw a hissy…" Draco said groggily.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco seemed to be in one of his random moods. Draco was always very random in the morning and was NEVER in his right mind. Harry was used to this so he scooted a bit further away so not to get in the line of fire. But it was inevitable that he would get hit.

"Mm, Potter," Draco muttered sleepily.

"What?" Harry buried his face into his pillow and his voice came out muffled.

"We're not…" he snuggled against Harry's back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "…very convincing."

"What rubbish are you spouting now?" Harry asked, too tired to swat Draco's hands away.

"To the public, darling," Draco was now pressing soft kisses against the sensitive part of Harry's neck. "I don't think they buy our _We're Gay _act."

"Well, you're very convincing right now," Harry squirmed around uncomfortably, ignoring the sensation in between his legs.

Draco laughed and flipped Harry over to his back. Then the blonde sat up and straddled his hips so that he was looking down at him, "Let's practice."

"Practice what?"

"Practice being in love, of course.

Harry looked up at him incredulously, "Are you mad?"

"Madly in love," Draco answered. Then he paused, "Well, at least I can pretend to be madly in love. We didn't even kiss _once _during Fiddy's party. People were staring."

"Malfoy, I was sitting on your _lap_."

"Yes, and how can you withstand sitting on my lovely lap without turning around and kissing me? It's impossible! I must be the most kissable man on this planet."

Harry shoved Draco off of him and sat up as well. He looked at those mischievous gray eyes with suspicion but curiosity was tugging at him. "Do you honestly want to practice being in love? With me?"

Draco shrugged, "It's not like its real or anything. Just think that we're actors putting on a good show for our public. You get paid, I get publicity, therefore making myself richer— See? It all turns out well in the end. And all we have to do is remember, it's all _pretend. _As long as we know that I don't love you and you don't love me. Perfect."

Harry crossed his arms, "How do you propose we start?"

"Tell me you love me."

"No!"

Draco sighed, "That's how it begins. We have to _believe _that we're in love. So go on. Tell me that you love me.

Harry glared and focused his gaze on a crease in the bed sheets. He paused, "… I love you."

"I love you too," Draco answered quickly. "Now kiss me."

"_Willingly_!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No durr, Potter!" then he paused. "I should call you Harry. It would make us seem closer than how we really are. Anyway, kiss me!"

"No, _Draco. _I refuse to kiss you in this room, on my bed, and in my boxers!"

"Then let me help you out of those boxers—"

"_Malfoy_!—"

"Yes, _Harry_?" Draco scowled at him. "Do you honestly want to give up when we're so far into the game? All your newly earned riches, all my publicity will get taken away when the public finds out that this is all a scam! And they _will_ find out if we don't put any work into it! Come on, _Harry_, we're U.K.'s sweethearts!"

Harry slumped over and sighed. "I hate you."

Draco smiled and pushed himself forward. His lips were only a breath away from Harry's as he whispered, "I hate you too."

* * *

Harry was sitting in Ron's apartment, both of them waiting for Hermione who was in the kitchen getting her second helping of strawberry ice cream. 

"Practicing _what_!" Ron gaped at Harry in disbelief when he told him. "And you _agreed _to this?"

"Well…" Harry looked at Ron sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Harry!"

"Well, I had no choice, you know!" Harry insisted. "If anyone else finds out that our relationship is a scam, we'd be ruined."

Ron stirred his melted chocolate ice cream with a spoon, "Are you sure it's a scam?"

"What are you saying?"

Ron shrugged, "Nothing."

Hermione walked back into the living room and lazily plopped down next to Harry. She spooned a large helping of ice cream into her mouth and watched the two boys carefully.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"They're practicing," Ron answered almost immediately.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Practicing what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Being in _love_."

"Really? That's so cute!"

"Yes, it's almost fluffy."

"Do they kiss in public?"

"And in private!"

"How romantic."

"_On _their privates."

"They've gone that far?"

"Malfoy is frisky. Of course they've gone that far."

"Did it feel good?"

"I don't know. I'm not gay."

"I'm right here, you know!" Harry said irately, his cheeks heating up. "And it's not like we do anything strange! Not like those stories our fans write about us on that strange website. Especially that one story… the really perverted one, have you two read it?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, no.

"Well who cares! All the stories our fanswrite are all perverted.It's horrid!"

"Dear, Harry…" Hermione smiled. "You're blushing."

"Of course I'm blushing!" Harry went on. "Have you _read _those blasted stories? We… go down on each other and we… _do it_! Horrid!"

Ron smirked, "So horrid and yet you continue reading it?"

"Well, I've got to know what my fans think of me," Harry insisted, the blush deepening. "Anyway, that's beside the point. All Draco and I are doing is kissing. And it's not like there's tongue involved— And, _no_. We're not having sex." Harry snapped before Ron could ask. "Change of subject! Ron, how's Karina?"

"Yes, Ron. How is Karina?" Hermione said stiffly.

"She. Is. _Great_!" Ron exclaimed. "She has got to be the nicest, funniest, sweetest girl I've ever met. Her hair is so shiny and… black, and her eyes- _Oh_, her _eyes_!"

"She's lovely, Ron?" Harry chuckled.

"Lovely? Lovely doesn't even _begin _to describe—"

"Yes, she's great. Wonderful," Hermione said briskly. "How happy I am for you."

"You should be!" Ron said, grinning. "I'm winning the bet, after all. You're gonna have to get me that Quidditch technique book and… oh, what was the other part of the bet? Oh yes! You have to _respect _me and never _boss _me ever—"

"Fine, Ron. But she hasn't fallen for you yet."

"_Yet_."

"And that Chinese mobster boyfriend of hers?"

"_Japanese_ mobster _ex­-_boyfriend."

"Whatever," Hermione said dismissively. "Aren't you the least bit intimidated?"

Ron looked at her as if she were crazy, "I'm a bloody wizard, Hermione. What's it to me if he comes over here with his posse? With a flick of my wand, they'd all be history."

"Oh dear. You _are _terrifying," Hermione said blandly. "To be on the other side of your wand would be dreadful… And yes, I meant that as a double entendre. I'm quite good at making perverted jokes."

"You never cease to amaze me."

* * *

Draco ran across the sand like a madman and splashed into the ocean. He and Harry decided to take the day off and have a mini one-day vacation at the beach. Harry had just wanted to take a drive out to the countryside but Draco reminded him about their earlier exploits and suggested to go to the beach instead. It was a Wizarding beach, of course. Packed with wizards and witches without a Muggle in sight. 

"Come into the water!" Draco called out, flailing his arms wildly.

Harry smiled weakly and cautiously slipped his shirt off. Women all around him were eying him without shame. Harry's arms and shoulders were well-defined because of his Quidditch training and his stomach was perfectly sculpted. He was by no means a muscle-head, but he was quite fit. And a shimmer of sunlight gleamed upon his skin which was a beautiful shade of tan. Honestly, why wasn't this boy a model?

"Are you going to stand there flexing your pretty body or are you going to join me?" Draco placed his hands on his hips and gave Harry a vexed look. Frankly, he didn't like it when other people, besides him, were the center of attention. And Harry, at the moment, was indeed the center of attention.

"I'm coming," Harry muttered, hesitantly stepping into the water. _P.D.A., P.D.A., _Harry thought. _Just like we practiced…_

Draco was one step ahead of him as he came up behind Harry and slipped his arms around his waist. The blonde was an inch taller so he slouched down a bit and rested his chin against Harry's shoulder. "Are people watching?" his warm breath tickled Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back. "They're taking a bunch of pictures…"

"Goodie…" Draco took Harry by the shoulders and spun him around so they were facing each other. "Captain, I'm going in…" he leaned forward and shamelessly pressed his lips against Harry's, prodding his mouth open with his tongue. Harry was very stubborn and kept his lips sealed shut. Draco pulled away and grimaced, "Good God, Potter. Open your mouth and let me kiss you. Remember what's at stake…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he reluctantly let his jaw drop.

"Don't open your mouth like _that_!" Draco grimaced. "Wait until I get a bit closer… geez, you're such a novice." On their second attempt, they managed to get it right. Their lips melted against each other's and discreetly, for a second, their tongues met, but before they could go on further… surprisingly, Draco was the first to pull away. He had a blank look on his face that was quite indescribable. Harry was about to ask him what the matter was, but he was interrupted when Draco spotted an ice cream vendor. He whooped in delight and bounded across the sand eagerly.

Harry waded back to dry land and settled himself on the red and gold-colored blanket underneath a green and silver umbrella. As he waited for Draco, several young witches approached him with cameras and paper and pens. Harry was still a bit uncomfortable and wished that they wouldn't do this, but he was quite used to it by now and happily obliged to sign autographs and take pictures.

Draco came back carrying two cones of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He sat down next to Harry and offered him one of the cones.

"Aren't you generous," Harry smiled and took a lick of the ice cream.

"Aren't I always?" Draco grinned and turned his head to check out a group of scantily clad women playing a Muggle game called beach volleyball.

His was unaware of his melting ice cream that a good portion of it trickled on to Harry's chest. The cold made Harry yelp.

"What?" Draco whipped his head around and his eyes focused on the ice cream slowly seeping down Harry's perfect muscles.

"Thanks a lot," Harry muttered, reaching out for a towel.

Draco grabbed his hand to stop him, "Wait. I got this…" he leaned over and began to gently lick the melted ice cream from Harry's chest. Harry felt himself go rigid all over as Draco's tongue made its way from his chest down to his stomach. He didn't stop until each drop of ice cream was gone. When he was done, Harry slumped over, finally able to relax.

Draco just grinned and licked his lips, "You taste good, Potter."

* * *

**Draco's Corner: **If you don't like reading letters, don't read. If you like reading letters, please read. If you sent in a letter, you would most likely you would see it here, so please read. If you sent a letter and don't like to read letters, then why did you send it? Look, you've just confused me. Thank you. 

_Dear Draco, _

greetings from Spain!

I am a big fan of Harry he is so hot!and you lucky bastard are his bitch!  
All the magic world envies you!he is so good-looking, powerful and gorgeus and he is in your feet!

Tell me Harry is a hunk? he is a good shag? I love him! and I love you too because you are his blond princess.

love

Anny Pervert Snape

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Anny,**_

_**Greetings from Sexy-Land!**_

_**You're a big fan of Harry but not of me! You're terrible! I hate you! And I am NOT his bitch— he is my pet! MINE! And the Magic World would envy me even if I did NOT have Harry Potter as my manservant. And I am TWICE as good-looking, TWICE as powerful (in bed), and TWICE as gorgeous than he is!**_

_**Yes, Harry is a hunk. He's a great shag. And I'm not the princess, I am the KING. The MASTER. ALL OF YOU MUST WORSHIP ME!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

_Dear Draco,  
I'm sure you get enough fanmail so this one is for Harry. Would you mind handing it to him? By hand? I'd like to go on about how wonderful his emerald eyes are, and how steamingly shaggadelic his luscious black hair is, and how I'd like to knock him flat and snog him senseless. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, don't you? That GUT-WRENCHING utterly fluttery orgasmic feeling I get whenever I imagine him in his bed, sheathed in sweat, and wanking off like he's never wanked off before... and then, you conveniently 'accidentally' walk in on him and he freezes, his chest is heaving, and his electrifying green eyes are lazy with pleasure, but he's gazing at you in shock... he looks down and notices your very conspicuous problem and there's an awkward moment as you bite your lip and meet his gaze again... you've only one desperate desire right now... _

So did I manage to get you worked up down there, Draco? Are you completely horny? Well, if you are, then I've done my job well. And if Harry reads this... har har.

If I could, I'd do all that myself, but as I'm too far away now, and you'd probably slash my throat if I even -attemtped-, I'll trust you to do it for me.  
- Rogue x

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear R…o…U..G…..e…**_

Draco could barely write as the tip of his quill accidentally tore at the parchment. This fan had one hell of an imagination! It was right up there with K's letter. But this fan letter was so… _gah_…

"…_his emerald eyes…"_

Draco twitched.

"…_how steamingly shaggadelic his luscious black hair is…"_

"Shut… up…"

"…_sheathed in sweat, and wanking off like he's never wanked off before…"_

"Gggaahh… pffftt…"

"…_his electrifying green eyes are lazy with pleasure, but he's gazing at you in shock…"_

"Oh, sweet Merlin…"

"…_So did I manage to get you worked up down there, Draco? Are you completely horny…"_

"Shut up! Yes! Damn you, woman…"

Draco was about to tear up the letter and throw it into the fireplace, but he read over it once more and decided it would be best to keep it. He briskly stashed it within the pages of his diary.

* * *

_Dear Draco... _

I had this really sexy dream where you drop that cute...annoying...unneccisary attitude and seduced my lovely Harry Potter. Not only did you seduce him, but you lost that virginity of yours too him.

I love you Draco.. I really do...

Ash.

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Ash,**_

_**WHO SAID I WAS A VIRGIN? WHOEVER LET THAT SLIP WILL DIE BY MY WAND! WHO SAID IT? WAS IT MY DADDY? IT WAS HIM, WASN'T IT! I mean… I'm terribly sorry. I must retain my composure. Silly girl, wherever did you get that incorrect bit of information? I am not a virgin. I must've had sex with over a million men and women. I don't know where you got a silly idea like that. And plus, Harry Potter and I shag like bunnies. Please make sure that your sources are correct before jumping to conclusions.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

Draco looked at the letter in disbelief, "How the bloody hell did she know I was a virgin?" 

_Dear Draco,_

_Your photos are absolutely lovely, as are you as a __super__model. And do let Harry top once in a while. :) Much appreciated if you would. It's just hotter like that, nothing personal of course. Wear some eyeliner once in a while, it'll bring out those beautiful grey eyes of yours and if you're interested, handcuff Harry and use it on him as well. I'm probably drooling (without noticing it) thinking of you cuffing Harry up all kinky like that. Please do comply with the requests I've just made. And now, I shall refrain from rambling even more. Have a wonderful day!_

_With all my love,_

_Pure Poison_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Pure Poison,**_

_**Oh what a lovely name! It sounds like the name of a stripper I used to date… maybe you ARE that stripper I used to date! How are you? I've missed you. Would you like to join me and Harry in our nightly escapades? …… Oh, silly me. You're not the stripper I used to date. HIS name was Pure Penis. I'm sorry, my mistake (But you are welcome to join us anytime). And I actually do let Harry top when I'm in a good mood. I don't deprive him of his two seconds of glory (yes! He's so quick, it only lasts two seconds!). And when we make love, we use various things such as handcuffs (of course), whips, candle sticks, masks, stuffed animals, whipped cream, potato chips… Our lovemaking is very, very interesting! I think that it should be documented and shown on Muggle T.V. Wouldn't you all like to see that? Yes, I shall consult with the author (who would probably agree). **_

_**Oh, and do you think eyeliner would suit me? It sounds very sexy, I think I should give it a try. It would certainly bring out these grey eyes of mine. But honestly, if I get any sexier, so many people would be in critical condition! My sexiness CAN KILL!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

_Dear Draco,  
I love your hot body and dream of stripping it everyday. How I want to ride you is so intense to describe in words. But since your gay, I suppose that I must settle for the next best thing. If needed I can provide you with my reseme of photography. I wish to tape you and Harry Potter doing your very dirty pleasures. I want it on tape and want to watch it. I can make a copy of it if you so happen to wish so. _

Parker Daniels

P.S. My sister would like to leave a message for Harry

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Parker Daniels,**_

_**Oh my goodness! What great timing! We are in fact going to do a documentary on my lovemaking with Harry very soon! Please make sure that you don't miss it! It will be very kinky and luscious and it will AROUSE you like there's no tomorrow. By the time it's over, you will wish to hump the thing nearest to you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_Dear Harry,  
I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER! I WATCHED YOU, RON, AND HERMIONIE. THAT WAS SICK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU DRY HUMPING EACH OTHER EVER AGAIN. _

signed, Jaymy-Lynn Daniels

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Miss Daniels,**_

_**Hi. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Why must fans be so insensitive and rabid? See, if you had written a nice letter, I would've answered it with joy. But, no. I refuse to write further.**_

_**Harry**_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dearest Miss Daniels,**_

_**I apologize on behalf of my boyfriend. He just didn't want the world to know about WHAT HAPPENED LAST SUMMER. He denies the fact that he enjoyed dry humping his two best friends. And I must say, it was quite a joy watching it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

_Dear Sex-On-A-Stick...er...Draco, _

_cough Your manly aura of manliness is so...MASCULINE, not to mention manly, that I can sense it all the way down here. I thought you'd want to know that I am living semi-vicariously through you. I am very much delighted at seeing that you and Harry Potter are at it like bunnies. Shag him! No, better yet, let him shag you till you feel like your legs are broken! Oh, yeah. (droolstains on parchment) That Potter boy is so hott I could just chain him up, whip him and eat ice cream off him and his large...coughs um...large...er..biceps? Ehe._

_Oh, yeah. Back to you. Um...er...well...you're pretty hot as well, I guess. I find myself suddenly speechless. Oh, well, I gotta toodle off now so I could get back to that "chain" train of thought. If you catch my drift._

_Cheerio!_

_Yours forever in a euphoric sexual haze, _

_Ivanna (as in Ivanna DracoHarry sandwich! woo!)_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Ivanna,**_

_**Yes, behold my manly aura. My aura is PULSATING with HOT PASSIONATE SEX. Are you beholding? I am glad that I am the cause of your girlish horniness. But honestly, why are all you girls so keen on having Harry on top? I just do not see the hotness in that! I'm very disappointed. Doesn't the whole idea of "Draco-on-top" appeal to you all in any way? Me, sweating, and thrusting, and moaning, "Ohhh yesss… scream out, Harry! Say my name! WHAT'S MY NAME!" Even the thought of that gets my ridiculously horny. **_

_**But, yes, I do let him shag me occasionally. When I'm tired and when my ass needs cleaning… no, ignore what I just said. Anyway, don't you wanna chain me up? Don't you want to whip me and eat ice cream off me and my large dick— I mean, biceps? Please keep that in mind. I'm hotter. The end.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sex-On-The-Go-Draco**_

* * *

_This is strange for me as I don't generally write to famous people. Anyway, I think you and Harry are truly perfect for one and other. Hot boys should only be with other hot boys (well if they're gay anyhow.)_

_I find both of you very attractive. Your silver eyes and long blonde hair the clour of moonlight and pale skin. Ohh... too hott! And Harry's deep green eyes and messy hair that always looks like he just got shagged and that scar... I think his scar is sexy... Anyway, you're totally irresistible._

_I wish you and Harry a very happy future._

_Yours,_

_Miss Kitty_

_PS I'd like Harry to read this too, if that's okay with you. Thx._

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

**_Dear Miss Kitty,_**

**_Meeeow. Would you like to be my pussy cat? Har, har. Anyway, I fully agree with you when you say that hot boys should be with hot boys. Take me and Harry for example. Take Oliver and Cedric for example. Oh bloody hell, it's a shame that a sexy beast like Cedric Diggory had to die. He was gorgeous. He and Oliver made a lovely couple. Oh, look, I just went off track._**

**_Do you really find me attractive? What a silly question, of course you do! The whole world finds me attractive! Why am I such a beautiful man? It confuses me sometimes. How can someone be SO BEAUTIFUL? It's so mind-boggling! Would someone please explain to me why I am so beautiful? _**

**_Love,_**

**_Draco_**

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_You are a flaming homosexual... just so you know. Methinks you should_

_attempt to kiss Mr. Potter. I can't remember anything else I wanted to_

_say._

_Love,_

_Killer_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Killer,**_

_**I have no idea why, but you've just made me incredibly horny. Instead of attempting to kiss Mr. Potter, I will attempt to stick my Snitch up his Bludger. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Flaming Homosexual Draco**_

* * *

_Draco, this is Hermione. I, uh, just got an e-mail from Goyle. Something about how you dumped Harry for him? I know you and Harry aren't actually together, but is it true about Goyle? I'm sorry, but if you were going to get with Goyle half way through this charade, you could have left Harry out of this altogether. _

_I better not find out this was all just a stupid trick to get back at Harry for being Golden Boy in our school days. He never wanted that title in the first place, he's much too modest for that, so please don't punish him for that. Anyway, I really hope the whole Goyle thing is a joke because the thought of him and you is just…disgusting. After all, if you were going to come out of the closet- which, you 'did'- Harry was definitely the best choice, because he's practically as hot as you_

_Got to go! Hear from you soon? Hermione_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**You obviously know that my relationship with Harry is one big hoax so why in hell would you think I'd hook up with that gorilla, Goyle? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. Please don't believe anything bad you hear about me. Because the only publicity that comes from me is GOOD SEXY publicity. And Potter is my one and only partner-in-crime in this whole sham. I couldn't have picked anyone better.**_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_Draco, Hermione again. I just got an e-mail from Crabbe saying you're with him. Don't worry, I know it was Fred and George. Honestly, can they take anything seriously? _

_Um, about what I said earlier, about Harry being hot? You won't tell Ron or Harry, will you? Please don't, Draco- besides, you owe me. I'm the one who introduced you to the modeling agency in the first place, so…please don't tell them? I would be forever in your debt. Anyway, just wanted to clear up the whole Goyle/Crabbe thing._

_See you later? Are you and Harry doing anything later? Later- Hermione_

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxx

_**My darling Hermione,**_

_**How could have ever doubted me? Those two Weasleys are double trouble and they still hate me. But who could blame them for being jealous? I, of course, am the most beautiful man in this universe; they just can't HELP but look at me with LUST and ENVY. And I do not deny, I would like to be in the middle of that twin-sandwich. And about your slip-of-the-quill, why would you be ashamed to admit that Harry is hot? Everybody in the world knows that, Hermione. It's a fact. And I don't owe you anything because I know something Ron Weasley doesn't know… and if you don't be nice to me I might just have an accidental slip-of-the-tongue… nyahaha. SEXY BLACKMAIL!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco **_


	10. Blood and Chocolate

**Chapter 11**

**Blood and Chocolate**

Hermione had decided that she would come over Ron's apartment at least twice a week to clean up the chaotic mess. She didn't mind it really, she just hated it when every single word out of Ron's mouth was _Karina this, Karina that… _It annoyed Hermione, but she wasn't jealous.

Was she?

"And she said the cutest thing yesterday…" Ron rambled on and on as Hermione blocked him out. She fished out a couple of soda cans from underneath the sofa and much to her surprise and disgust, found some dirty boxers on top of the kitchen counter.

"… isn't it so cute and funny?" Ron went on. "And _then _she said…"

Hermione saw that the only thing untouched and spotless was a picture of Ron and Karina. It was a Muggle photograph, of course. Karina would be quite surprised to see a moving picture. It was placed daintily in the middle of the coffee table where Ron probably kneeled in front of, staring at it for a good deal of time everyday. And in the photograph, Ron looked extremely happy.

Hermione wasn't jealous. She felt happy for Ron. He was well on his way of winning this bet. And it seemed like this was more than a bet to him. Karina was the real thing…

Hermione wasn't jealous.

She definitely wasn't.

* * *

Harry bit down on a Chocolate Frog while cleaning around the bookcase seeing as how Draco never liked to clean anything other than himself. He came across a thin book titled _The Little Prince_ and he picked it up out of curiosity. Harry didn't remember buying a book like this so it must've belonged to Draco. He looked at the cover and began flipping through the pages. What need does Draco have of a children's book? Harry settled on a random page and began reading:

_It was then that a fox appeared._

"_Good morning," said the fox._

"_Good morning," the little prince answered politely, though when he turned around he saw nothing._

"_I'm here," the voice said, "under the apple tree."_

"_Who are you?" the little prince asked. "You're very pretty…"_

"_I'm a fox," the fox said._

"_Come and play with me," the little prince proposed. "I'm feeling so sad."_

"_I can't play with you," the fox said. "I'm not tamed."_

"_Ah! Excuse me," said the little prince. But upon reflection he added, "What does 'tamed' mean?"_

… "… _It means to 'create ties'…"_

"'_To create ties'?"_

"_That's right," the fox said. "For me you're only a little boy just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you have no need of me, either. For you I'm only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, we'll need each other. You'll be the only boy in the world for me. I'll be the only fox in the world for you…"_

Draco walked through the front door and slammed it shut just as Harry stuffed the book back amongst the others and shoved the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. The blonde ambled across the living room and lazily plopped down on the sofa. He looked towards Harry's direction and pinned him down with his gaze.

"What?" Harry asked, his mouth bulging with chocolate.

"Potter…" Draco drew in a deep breath. "Do you miss women?"

Harry was caught off guard as he stared wide-eyed at Draco. He swallowed the chocolate and opened his mouth to speak; but a laugh escaped instead.

"What?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm asking a serious question here!"

Harry shook his head and chuckled, "Malfoy. We're not actually gay. So if you're missing women so terribly we can end this little charade right now if you'd like."

Draco looked annoyed as if that wasn't the answer he expected. Harry blinked in confusion as he watched the boy stomp into his bedroom and slam his door shut. But within seconds, the door opened again.

"Does it scare you?" Draco asked in a desperate tone. "Doing all this gay business, does it freak you out? Disgust you?"

"A b-bit, I guess," Harry stammered. "But we're just pretending, so…"

Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. He pushed Harry onto the bed and pinned him down by the shoulders.

"Malfoy!" Harry struggled to free himself. "What the bloody fuck are you doing!"

"Shut up," Draco whispered dangerously.

"Don't tell me what to— Mmmfff!"

Draco cut Harry off by pressing a rather aggressive kiss on his lips. Harry was trapped as he felt the weight of the boy pushed down against him; Draco's hips were unconsciously grinding against his. Harry desperately clutched onto the bed sheets and tightly shut his eyes waiting for some sanity to dawn upon Draco's mind… Draco licked and gently chewed on Harry's lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth a little wider. Harry's common sense faded away slowly and was replaced by a sort of misty feeling. The brunette could do nothing else but oblige as he granted full entrance. Their tongues met and began to wrestle violently, almost angrily. Each fighting for domination. And since Draco was on top, he had already claimed control and decided to flaunt it by pulling away and sucking on Harry's lower lip. It was all going well until…

"OUCH!"

"Ah shit, Harry. I'm sorry—"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Harry's hand went up to his lip which was bleeding. Draco had bitten down a little harder than he intended to. "Are you trying to be a goddamn vampire?"

Draco immediately grabbed a box of tissues from the dresser and pressed a single tissue against Harry's lip, "Merlin, Potter… I didn't mean to take a chomp out of your lip—"

"Would've fooled me," Harry muttered, yanking the tissue away so he would be able to tend to himself. "What the hell was going on in your brain? Pushing me down like that…"

"If I remember correctly, _Potter_, you didn't exactly fight me off," Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Left me no choice, did you, _Malfoy_?" Harry glared. "You kinda had me _pinned down _so I could hardly move; much less SPEAK with your mouth bruising mine."

"Ah… you left out a tiny detail…"

"What?"

"_You kissed me back_!" Draco's face turned red as he watched Harry's green eyes haze over with a faraway expression.

"We were just practicing," Harry finally muttered, dropping the tissue.

Draco sighed and scooted closer, picking up the tissue and began dabbing at Harry's bloody lip, "Sorry 'bout that…"

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't matter now anyway." He paused and watched Draco tending to his bloody lip. Draco's face was so close that Harry's eyes grazed across the blonde's flawless skin and locked his stare right on his calm gray eyes. Harry's heartbeat slowly increased from normal to racing. It wasn't like he'd never been this close to Draco before… but…

Draco felt Harry's gaze on him and he slowly shifted his gray eyes upwards. Gray locked with green. For a brief moment, neither boy knew what to do. They felt embarrassed and awkward and the close proximity of their lips… if they initiated a kiss right now, they would just refer to it as "practice." And they both knew very well that it wasn't the right word to use… At the moment, they didn't care. Draco dropped the tissue he was holding and gently let his lips brush against Harry's. He waited to see the boy's reaction before going further. Harry didn't resist. So Draco leaned back in and placed weightless kisses on Harry's lips, encouraging him to open up a bit more. Harry didn't fight back this time as he allowed the blonde to gently kiss him. He liked it better seeing as the aggressiveness from earlier had disappeared.

_Tastes like blood and chocolate_… Draco thought as he slightly deepened the kiss. This wasn't so bad after all… All this business of pretending to be gay. Suddenly, sirens went off in Draco's head. _PRETENDING to be gay_. He thought to himself. Oh, Merlin… this is supposed to be pretending and here he was, enjoying it. He abruptly pulled himself away from Harry who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Both boys quickly distanced themselves from each other and fell in an uncomfortable silence.

Draco broke the silence with a sigh, "All that practicing got to my head, I guess… I'm sorry." Harry didn't respond. Draco looked over towards his direction and saw that Harry's back was facing him. "Potter?"

He saw Harry's shoulders tremble slightly, "So it was just practice? Just another one of your _test runs_?"

Draco looked affronted, "_Test runs_, Potter?" he spat. "Are you serious? Did you consider _that _a bloody test run?"

"Well, you just said—"

"Who cares what I said," Draco muttered furiously.

Harry fully faced him as his eyebrows drew together, "What are you getting so effing annoyed about?"

"You!" Draco answered, exasperated. "I never know what the hell you're thinking. I can usually read you like a book, but lately you've been so… gone. Do you like me? Do you hate me? I honestly don't know."

"All this coming from _you_, it's almost hilarious," Harry let out a derisive laugh. "This was your idea. Your little scheme for getting money and your name in the papers. And what the hell, Malfoy: _Do I like you_? This is all PRETEND, I'm not supposed to like you! And you're not supposed to like me either—"

"Who ever said I did!" Draco's voice rose. "I'm not doing all this because I'm bloody in love with you!"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit." Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, you're so convincing," Draco drawled sardonically. "The way you were kissing me totally proved it—"

"_You_ kissed _me_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't like it? I totally felt your resentment when you were MOANING AND GROANING—"

"I was _not_—"

"_Oh, Draco_!" the blonde purred in a falsetto voice. "_Rip my clothes off and make me feel good_—"

"I did _not say that_!"

"Ah, but you were thinking it!"

Harry's eye twitched violently, "You are so friggin' random!" He fell back on the bed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever. I hate you, so think whatever you want. Bloody git…"

Draco shrugged and stood up. He walked towards the door but paused before turning the knob, "About that last kiss… it wasn't just practice, was it? Tell me I'm not crazy," he paused. "Tell me that it felt…" his voice trailed off.

"Real?" Harry finished Draco's sentence.

Draco merely shrugged again as he silently shut the door behind him.

* * *

_Draco's Corner: **A few select love letters to me!**_

_Dear Gay Men's Walking Wet Dream, _

_Yes, I am beholding. I am beholding your pulsating aura of hot, passionate sex. In fact, it radiates halfway around the world from you! How do I know this? Because I am currently vacationing in someplace sunny (I won't tell you exactly where, since this owl might get intercepted and I'd be swarmed by rabid paparazzi! I'll tell you personally when we DO meet. Trust me, we will. sinister look ) and I suddenly feel hot and wet and horny and I wonder why. Then it takes my lust-addled brain minutes to figure out that it's your hot, manly aura of mannish manliness that's responsible for the slickness between my legs._

_I wish I were gay, because then, I'd have a chance with you..or Harry..OR you AND Harry. Whadd'ya say I get a sex change right now?_

_Waiting with bag of galleons on standby for sexchange,  
Ivanna (as in I still Vanna HarryDraco sandwich)_

_P.S.  
I believe that there are no straight men in this world. Only those who have yet to meet Draco._

XXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxx

_**Dear Ivanna,**_

_**You have made me incredibly horny. My shaft refuses to calm down. Meet me at my apartment at 9 am. Harry won't be home. Bring a condom and plenty of whipped cream. We will have fun.**_

_**Sexually yours,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. I absolutely adore that last bit you wrote. We must do lunch after sex.**_

* * *

****

_Dear Draco,  
I love you and all, really I do. But must you be always so vain? Beauty is something that passes pretty quickly you know. What will you do then when you won't be able to pose anymore? Live off of your fortune alone because no woman would live with someone so full of himself as you. Sure you're young and you want to live your life, but keep your head on your shoulders. Your father is right there, there will be a time when you'll really have to settle. So start looking around, hell start looking more closely at Harry, if you work a little, he won't be able to resist you. Put away that arrogance of yours around him and don't give me that 'I'm not gay' crap, we both know that is't true, you're so cliché it's funny.  
Stop joking and start loving  
your devoted friend, Mandy._

XXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxx

_**Dear Mandy,**_

_**You make me want my mommy… (sniffles). Mother! I miss my Mommy! I haven't had any advice in such a long time. But here's the fact of the matter: I, DRACO MALFOY, WILL STAY YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL FOREVER. Even when I do become an old geezer (which I won't), my sexiness will just be TOO strong and it will take over the world. It's true! I bet you a million gazillion fafillion Galleons. **_

Draco looked at Mandy's letter and scratched his chin with the tip of his quill. She was quite right, actually. He hated it when people, other than him, were right.

_**Well…**_

He continued scribbling on the parchment. He needed to end the reply to this too-smart letter with a bang. He didn't know how else to answer her.

_**I'm a Sex God.**_

_**Not-Conceitedly yours,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

****

_Dear Draco... _

_I know its all a scam and if you dont have sex sometime soon I promise... I will let the world know. Also, if you dont put a naked picture of youself on...somebodys livejournal then I promise the world will know of yours and Harrys not so 'together' relationship._

_Love you_

_Ash_

XXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxx

_**Dear Ash,**_

_**Do you DARE, threaten ME, DRACO MALFOY, with BLACKMAIL!... ….. Oh please, please, please, don't tell anyone. I will love you forever. I will lick your toes and kiss your hands (and other places if you want). Look! I'm groveling at your feet! The great sexy beautiful Draco Malfoy has been reduced to this! My dear girl, I'll do anything, just SHUSH. Must I whip you?**_

_**Eternally yours until I find a way to murder you,**_

_**Draco**_

* * *

_Dear Draco and Harry, _

_Who do you think you are kidding? Like your act is believeable. There is no way you two are dating! I don't believe it at all! I work for the paper and I will write a article telling the truth of you two if you don't amitt of your scam or prove that it's real!_

_signed, Lavender Brown_

XXXxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

_**Dear Lavender,**_

_**Ah, long time no see! Assassins will be trailing you and you will be dead by tomorrow morning. Good day!**_

_**Evilly yours,**_

_**Draco**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxxxxXXxxxx

_**Dear Lavender,**_

_**What Draco said.**_

_**Harry**_


	11. Hello There, Sexy Buns

A/N: Heeeyyy... check out my MYSPACE! There's a link on my profile. Add me, 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Hello There, Sexy Buns**

"Tell me that it felt…" his voice trailed off.

"Real?" Harry finished Draco's sentence.

Draco merely shrugged as he silently shut the door behind him. Harry didn't even bother going after him as he remained lying on the bed, hushed and motionless. Whatever had happened seconds before resulted in this confusing situation. Maybe if the both of them made a pact to never speak of it again…

_No_, Harry shook his head and sighed. _No, that wouldn't work. _What he needed the most now were his friends. But they seemed to be busy these days. Ron was always off with Karina, and Hermione busied herself with other activities. Come to think of it, she wasn't being herself lately. Harry made a mental note to look more into that. But as of now, he couldn't even move much less _think_.

Was he really homosexual?

Oh, Merlin, _no_.

Was he bisexual?

No. Boys don't catch his attention.

Was he Draco-sexual?

Er…

"Fuck it…" he muttered, pushing himself up from the bed. He decided to go think it over a container of Chocolate Frogs.

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked side-by-side down a street of Muggle shops. Ron had the sudden urge to go shopping for something.

"Something girly," was his vague description of what he wanted.

"Trying to compete with Harry and Draco, are you?" Hermione teased.

Ron looked slighted, "I promise to you, Hermione. I'm not gay nor will I even _pretend _to be gay." He shuddered. "Especially with Malfoy. I don't know how Harry does it."

Hermione shrugged and concealed a small smile as she spotted a trendy shop through the corner of her eye. "How about there, Ron? Girly enough for you?"

"Not for me. For _Karina_."

Hermione felt a pang of annoyance. There was that name again. _Karina_. Even though Hermione had to admit, the girl was quite nice; Karina was really starting to rub off on her the wrong way.

"I wonder what she'll like," Ron continued on happily as he walked into the store.

"A good kick in the arse," Hermione muttered under her breath, following him in.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ron was a terrible shopper. He picked up random things and examined them with much consideration as if he were actually thinking about buying them.

Pink fuzzy knickers, for example.

"Oh Ron, honestly—" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"They look comfortable!" Ron insisted. "And they're pink. Girls like pink, right?"

Hermione snatched the knickers away from him and glared. "Something a bit more romantic than perverted, perhaps?" She glanced around for a while when suddenly something caught her eye on the jewelry stand. It was a silver ring that glistened whenever it caught the light. Its simplicity made it beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Ron followed her gaze and his eyes settled on the ring, "You like that?"

"No," Hermione replied briskly, tearing her eyes away from it. "Oh, how about that," she pointed at a thin gold chain. "It's better than that thing she wears around her neck. She can slip her purple jewel on it too."

"Yeah," Ron murmured, picking it up and examining it. "I'mma get it."

"What? Now?" Hermione sputtered. "When you're shopping for a girl, you can't just buy the first thing you pick up!"

"You just said it was nice!" Ron said. "And the first thing I picked up was that pointy metal bra—"

Hermione rubbed her temples and groaned, "Whatever. Just buy the damn thing."

Ron looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye as he made his purchase. Hermione had been quite irritable lately, especially the times when he would bring up Karina. Maybe Hermione was just angry that she was losing the bet. That had to be it. Because if it weren't for that stupid bet, Ron would actually think that Hermione was…

_Jealous?_

"Done?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron held up the small plastic bag. "Are we done for the day?"

"I don't know. I'm the one who got dragged to help you with _girly shopping_—"

"Let's go get a drink, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Ronald! Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"

Ron grinned and took her arm, "We'll go to a _Muggle _bar. I don't think the _Prophet _would be trailing me there. Besides, they'll only want my pictures if I'm with Malfoy. And we all know that he wouldn't be caught dead at a Muggle bar."

"You sure?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ron sighed, "_Trust _me. Seeing Malfoy at a Muggle bar is like seeing Harry at a gay bar. There's no possibility of either of those things happening."

* * *

Harry found himself sitting at a gay bar in the midst of flaming homosexual men. He had decided to set out and look for Draco and for some reason, he wound up at a place called _The Banana_. He didn't know why he'd thought Draco would be at a place like this. He wasn't even gay. Neither of them were… of course.

"Hello there, sexy buns," a voice cooed into Harry's ear. Harry whipped around and found himself face to face with an incredibly gay-looking man.

"Er, hi," Harry managed to say.

The man slipped on the stool right next to Harry, "So what brings you to this neck of the woods? It's good to see you have the _balls _to come here…" he added that last part with a bit of a giggle.

"Oh, um… well, you see…"

"Looking for some action, big boy?"

Harry looked shocked, "No! I—"

"Don't fight it," the man leaned forward seductively. "I know you're gay… or else you wouldn't be here…"

"N-no, you're wrong… I… I… JUST BECAUSE MALFOY AND I KISS ALL THE TIME DOESN'T MAKE ME GAY!" with that, he stormed dramatically out of the bar, leaving a very confused gay man behind.

"Lucky Malfoy," the man muttered before making a move on another guy.

Harry stood just outside the bar feeling very frustrated with himself. Why did he make such a scene in there? He could've just easily blown off that guy and walked away calmly, but nooo… he just had to bring Malfoy up again.

Stupid blonde ferret. Always messing up everything…

He made up his mind to go home and to just wait for Draco there. But before he could start walking, his cell phone rang.

"Harry?" came Hermione's fretful voice on the other line. "You have to come— Right now— Oh, Harry it's bad—"

"It's _great_, mate!" Ron apparently had grabbed the phone from Hermione. "Friggin' funny—"

"Don't listen to him!" Hermione had snatched the phone back. "It's Draco. He's drunk and out of control. Come to the Muggle bar called _Oasis_!"

Harry heard Draco's familiar voice in the background, "Don't touch me! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! No! Only Potter can touch me there!"

"Funny, ain't it?" came Ron's amused voice.

_Click_.

* * *

"Draco discovered a new Muggle drink," Hermione informed Harry as soon as he stepped in.

"And what drink would that be?" Harry asked glumly.

"Vodka."

Ron had come up behind them and rested his arm on Harry's shoulder, "Your boyfriend is extremely hammered."

"Thank God he's calmed down now," Hermione rubbed her hands together nervously. "He's not dancing on top of the tables anymore."

Harry shot his friends an uneasy look, "Where is he?"

Ron jerked his head in one direction, "Over there. It's not a pretty sight…"

"I'll take my chances," Harry muttered and walked towards a table near the back of the club. Indeed, there was a very drunk Draco sitting amidst a group of giggling women who were fawning over him.

"It's an interesting name you have, _Draco_," a busty redhead simpered. "What language is it in?"

"Sexy language," Draco mumbled with a lazy smile on his face.

The women giggled again, "And he's got a sense of humor too!"

For some reason, Harry felt sick to his stomach as he watched Draco and his throng of easy women. He wanted nothing more than to just take Draco out of there and drag his drunken ass home.

"Malfoy," Harry said firmly.

Draco shifted his eyes in Harry's direction, "Potter!" he slurred. "Surprise seeing… you…_hiccup_… here… tis a _hiccup_ Muggle bar!"

"Fancy that," Harry mumbled.

"Draco, honey. What's a Muggle?" the busty redhead asked.

"A term for… _hiccup_ non-magic—" Harry dove forward and tightly clamped a hand over Draco's mouth before he could speak further.

"Malfoy, you stupid idiotic—" Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

Draco smiled lazily and slumped forward, "I luff' being… wiff yooou…" he staggered to his feet and bent over to snuggle against Harry's neck, "… Potter."

The women gaped at the spectacle before them, "You're gay?"

"No!" Harry snapped. "We're _not _gay! Malfoy, get the hell off me!"

Draco smirked against Harry's neck, "Kiss… let's…" he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and began suckling on the sensitive part of Harry's collarbone.

"N-no, get off!" Harry whispered harshly in Draco's ear. "We don't have to practice in front of Muggles! They don't know a thing about our wizarding world scandals!"

Draco drew himself up to full height, standing about an inch taller than Harry, "I'm not practicing…"

Harry stared at him wide-eyed. Was Draco telling the truth? He was just about to ask what Draco meant before the blonde smiled stupidly and collapsed in a drunken heap in Harry's arms. The raven-haired boy turned a deep red and felt like kicking himself for thinking foolish thoughts. Draco wasn't even in his right mind when he said that. He was just a raving drunk lunatic without a single thought in his brain.

Harry was about to drag Draco out of the bar when the busty redhead spoke up.

"You know… people tend to say the truth when they're drunk."

Harry looked at her as she grinned back knowingly. He gave her a hopeless smile and walked away.


	12. Lucky Charms

**Chapter 13**

**Lucky Charms**

"Walk straight, will you?" Harry hadn't even stepped out of the bar yet and Draco was already being difficult.

"Carry me!" Draco whined, his head drooping right on Harry's shoulder.

Ron gave Harry a sympathizing smile, "We can give you a ride, mate."

Harry shook his head, "No. I need to talk to Dra— Malfoy."

Hermione peered closely at Draco and wrinkled her nose, "Harry… I'm not sure if he can even talk correctly much less _think_. Vodka is a really strong Muggle drink after all…"

"Yeah, well, people tend to say the truth when they're drunk," Harry said, echoing the busty redhead.

Hermione looked up questioningly, "What truth do you need?"

Harry turned a slight pink. He didn't answer but instead gave them a quick "good-bye and see you tomorrow" and literally dragged Draco out of there.

* * *

The duo walked the dark streets alone and by each step, Draco seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as he leaned in against Harry. The blonde whimpered, groaned, and complained about random things such as the invisible leprechauns that were sexually molesting his shoelaces.

"The green little bastards!" Draco kicked at the air. "Get— off— my— shoes! If my laces get pregnant it's your fault!"

"Malfoy… Malfoy! Just walk!" Harry shook him. "See? It's easy. Left, right, left, right, left—"

"Yaaauugghh!" Draco was now shaking an invisible leprechaun off his foot. "Bring it on, bitch! I'll show you hearts, stars, and horseshoes!"

"Malfoy—"

"They're always after me lucky charms!"

"DRACO!"

The blonde looked up at Harry with teary gray eyes, "My shoelaces…"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Draco was too busy fending off the evil leprechauns so how was Harry going to get any answers at this rate? He opted for a short rest in a nearby bench so that Draco would be able to collect his thoughts… if he had any at the moment… which was highly and unlikely.

"Pigeons!" Draco screeched with delight. "Look, Potter! Pigeons!" He flapped his arms and ran after the disgruntled birds. The birds merely shuffled away uninterestedly as if they were already used to being chased by drunken men.

Harry's thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado. What exactly was he going to ask Draco? And how would he phrase the words so that it would not freak him out? But then again, probably _nothing _would freak Draco out right now since he was out of his mind. Harry watched Draco kneeling down and beckoning to an annoyed pigeon and whispering, "C'mere, little birdy. Come to daddy, you cursed messenger of death…"

Harry stood up, grabbed Draco by the arm, and despite his protests, dragged him away from the very grateful-looking pigeon.

"We have to talk," Harry said firmly.

"Well, _I _have to talk with the _pigeon_!" Draco insisted.

"Pigeons can't talk!"

"Oh, yes they can! They talk like this… _Crooo… crooo…_"

Harry ignored him, "Back at the bar, when you said that you weren't practicing…"

Draco stared straight forward, swaying a bit from the alcohol, but Harry knew he was listening, so he continued…

"… Did you mean it?"

Draco continued to stare out into the distance, his gray eyes looking more silver than ever. He breathed in deep and let it out in one shuddering sigh. But other than that, he remained silent.

Harry felt disappointed at Draco's silence. But he forced on a smile anyway, "Hey, it's all right," he crossed his arms and leaned back against the bench. "It was a stupid question. You don't have to say any—"

"I meant it," Draco snapped suddenly, his voice still slurred from the alcohol. "Stop putting on the dramatics."

Harry felt his body freeze, "Did you, really?"

"Yes, you little girly girl, I did," Draco sniffed and put on a smug grin. "And as if my scorching kisses weren't enough to make it obvious. How dense are _you_, Potter?" He began to sway again as he held on to the bench to steady himself.

"Are you…" Harry tried to get the word out. "… gay?"

Draco smirked and swayed forward, "D'oh, you wanna know, hmmm? Fine, then Potter, listen to me…" he swayed backwards. "Listen, to me okay? … About this whole fake-gay thing we're doing… listen, just listen! About the fake boyfriends thing…" he paused suddenly as a hazy expression spread across his face.

Harry leaned forward, "Malfoy, are you okay—" Draco doubled over and retched violently as Harry yelped and leapt backwards.

Draco looked up and grinned, "I'm okay…" After that, he went cross-eyed and fell forward.

* * *

Harry owed a lot to Ron and Hermione. They had been trailing Draco and Harry just in case something happened (like Draco passing out, for instance).

"At first, Hermione wanted to give you guys some privacy," Ron parked in front of Harry's apartment. "But I insisted that we spy on you."

Harry gave Ron a suspicious look.

"Well, not really _spy _on you," Ron muttered. "Oh, you know what I mean. We wanted to—"

"Look out for you," Hermione interrupted, just in case Ron became faulty with his words.

They were quiet for a while as they watched two young witches racing each other on mini versions of the Firebolt. A group of young wizards were sitting on the steps of the apartment building as they took turns in feeding a frog strange-looking candy. The frog would change into random objects, such as a refrigerator, a pencil, or a condom. What? A condom!

"Only possible in a wizarding neighborhood," Ron chuckled as Hermione rolled down the window and called out to the two young witches, "Don't fly too high!"

"Honestly, Hermione. Those things barely go five feet from the ground," Ron looked at her and frowned.

"Yes, but…" Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat. "You can never be too careful—" she was interrupted by a crash and a loud wail. They all looked up to see the little witch sprawled on the sidewalk sporting a bloody knee. "Oh, honestly!" Hermione threw the car door open and rushed over to the crying girl.

Ron rested his chin against his palm as he watched Hermione tend to the little girl's wounded knee. Harry watched as Ron began to smile a bit and got a glazy look in his eyes.

Harry spoke up, "Ron?"

The redhead continued to stare.

"Ron?"

"…"

"RON!"

"What!" Ron whipped his head around and looked at Harry. "Did someone die?"

"No…"

"Then why'd you yell?"

Harry shook his head and grinned as Hermione got back inside the car, "Honestly, kids these days just don't know how to control themselves." She turned around and looked at Draco who was peacefully slumbering on Harry's shoulder, "Look at him, he's wiped out. Harry, you should get him inside."

Harry nudged Draco's arm, "Wake up. Wake up, you lazy arse."

Draco didn't budge.

"Dammit, you stupid lazy idio—"

"Harry! Harry…" Hermione interrupted and shook her head. "You and I both know very well that those words aren't... magic to the vain ears."

Harry took a deep breath and muttered, "Wake up, you gorgeous creature. Wake up, you beautiful angel, you."

Draco's eyes fluttered open, "Hmm? Did you say something? Did you call me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the car door, dragging Draco out with him. He thanked Ron and Hermione and bid them good-bye.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry urged. "Just a couple more steps, okay? It's not that hard— excuse me gentlemen." Harry smiled at the young wizards who were playing on the front steps. They all stepped to the side to make way, "Thank you—," he paused and looked down just in time to see a condom croaking up at him.

* * *

"No…" Draco groaned and shook his head vigorously. "I _refuse_… I absolutely _refuse_…"

"It's not like I'm asking you to give me a lap dance," Harry was losing his temper. "All I'm asking is for you to _go to sleep_!"

Draco stood up and ripped his shirt off, "I'll give you a lap dance— I… I don't wanna go to sleep— here look—" he threw himself on Harry and began jiggling and shaking in a very horrid manner. "Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. "Do you like it?"

Harry grimaced and pushed Draco off, "Get your drunk ass to bed!"

Draco growled menacingly and grabbed a pillow from his bed, "I— _hate_— YOU!" he slammed the pillow against Harry's face. With that, Draco scurried away, giggling madly.

As the pillow fell, Harry's glasses went askew and he was quite surprised. He honestly didn't expect the pillow-attack. He heard Draco giggling like a child in the other room and dashing around wildly while chanting, "Catch me, catch me, Pothead can't catch me!"

Harry felt a headache coming on. It was like dealing with a child. "Malfoy, please don't make things so difficult…" he walked into his own room and didn't see Draco there. He searched the kitchen and the living room, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. His apartment was eerily quiet so it gave him quite a jolt when the telephone rang.

Harry picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Guess where I am!" came Draco's giggling voice.

Harry looked around and saw a pair of feet wiggling excitedly behind the sofa.

"Guess where I am, Potter, guess where I am," Draco continued to snigger madly.

With a quick move, Harry leapt behind the sofa and landed on top of Draco, "I found you, now get to bed!"

Draco wriggled and thrashed, "You cheated! You cheater-poo-poo!" he stood up to make a run for it, but Harry had a firm grip on his right leg. He wrapped both his arms and legs around Draco's right leg to keep him from moving further.

"You— get— to— bed— NOW, young man!" Harry scolded from below. Draco dragged his leg and Harry around the room as he whined and moaned about not being the least bit tired.

"And I'm not drunk either!" he blatantly lied. "I'm as sober as a… llama!" Which made no sense whatsoever.

It was an amusing sight that took place in the Potter/Malfoy household: Harry tightly clamped on Draco's leg, as the blonde dragged him around whilst spouting obscenities.

"Please go to bed!"

"No—" Draco grumbled, giving another heave at his nagging burden. "I'm a big boy— I'll stay up as late as I want!" It was very late and Draco was apparently tired. So he hauled Harry back into his room and flopped into bed.

Harry unclasped himself and wiped the sweat off his brow, "You give up now, Malfoy?"

Draco grunted, which meant yes.

Harry sighed with relief, but as he proceeded to stand up and walk to his room, a hand reached out and tightly clamped around his wrist. He looked down to see Draco peeking up at him through his golden strands which fell across his eyes.

"I'm tired, Malfoy," Harry mumbled. "No more games tonight."

"There won't be any more games," Draco said softly.

"Good, then let me go."

"You will stay with me tonight," Draco didn't say it as a request. It was an order. He didn't even give Harry time to answer as he pulled the stunned boy down to the bed next to him. The brunette was about to open his mouth to protest, but Draco silenced him by pressing his mouth sloppily against Harry's. Draco slowly pulled away just to lean over Harry to turn off the lights. Afterwards, he settled back in, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry was frozen but soon found that Draco's steady breathing against his neck was quite comforting. He turned to lie on his side, facing Draco. Their faces were so close that the tips of their noses were touching.

Moments later, Draco opened his eyes. The silver color almost made Harry freeze again. Draco didn't speak as he just locked that emerald gaze in his own. The silence passed when he gently tightened his hold around Harry's waist.

"I think I can fall in love with you…" Draco whispered. By the sharp smell of vodka, Harry knew that the alcohol was still clouding Draco's judgment. But for some reason, he didn't care.

Harry leaned a bit forward, touching his forehead against Draco's as he whispered back, "I think I can fall in love with you too."

Draco smiled sleepily and shut his eyes. Harry, feeling nothing but ease and contentment, allowed slumber to take over him as he drifted into sleep, nestled comfortably in the arms of his rival.


	13. The Italian Stallion

**Chapter 14**

**The Italian Stallion**

_Bloody… hell…_

Draco's head pounded painfully and he let out a little whine. He opened his eyes but shut them quickly due to the piercing sunlight that streamed into his room.

"Horrible…" he croaked. Determined to go back to sleep, he twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable position, but he ceased his thrashing about when his arm hit what seemed like another body next to him.

Draco froze. He didn't recall being with anyone last night. Then again, he didn't recall anything at all. He wanted to pull the covers away but he was a bit afraid of what he might see. What if it was a hideously disfigured girl with warts? He didn't think he would be able to handle it. But he knew he had to eventually uncover… whatever it was. So with a deep breath, he quickly pulled back the covers, only to reveal something worse. Much worse.

"Kill me now…" he whispered as he stared at a very much fast asleep Harry Potter. "What in the name of Salazar have I done?" Draco began to panic and before he knew it, he had fallen off the edge of the bed. "No, no, no, oh I can't have. Oh, my poor virginity—" He tried to run out of the bedroom, but ended up stubbing his toe on the door. "BUGGER IT ALL!" he shouted, jumping on one foot while holding the other.

Harry awoke with a jolt and looked at Draco, who was hopping insanely on one foot. "Draco? What are you—"

"You took my innocence!" Draco pointed a quivering finger at him. "You ripped the petals from my flower! You caught all the fish in my ocean!" and he added in a harsh whisper, "You climbed my Everest!"

Harry felt around for his glasses and put them on. Then he stared at Draco with his jaw open. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, you sex-fiend!" the blonde spat back. "I shouldn't have told you that I was still a virgin. That probably made you want me even more, aren't I right? It made you want a taste of the FORBIDDEN FRUIT!"

Harry jumped out of bed, "You—"

"STAY BACK, YOU VIRGINITY-STEALER! YOU…. STEALER OF… VIRGINITY!"

"MALFOY! You were drunk last night! I had to put you to bed but you refused to let me go!"

"Ha!" Draco snorted. "A likely story."

"It's the truth!" Harry protested. "You were acting like a child and wouldn't let me go to my own room. _You _forced me to stay here with you."

"Hm. Okay. Sounds like me," Draco shrugged.

Harry looked at him, wide-eyed, "Wait. What? Weren't you just angry a second ago?"

"Yes."

"Are you angry now?"

"No."

"But… just a second ago—"

"Oh yes, of course. But rage does hideous things to one's complexion," Draco smiled and said in a very cheerful voice, "Coffee?"

* * *

Harry left his coffee untouched as he watched in disbelief at the psychotic boy that sat across from him. Honestly, how could anyone be so narcissistic?He also wondered why Draco was looking into his coffee cup while pursing his lips and fluttering his eyelashes.

"I like my coffee black so I can look in it and see my reflection," Draco said, as if anyone cared. "Would you like to see my reflection, Potter? I look gorgeous in black."

"Malfoy, I'm looking at you right now. Why the bloody hell would I want to see your reflection if I'm sitting right across from you?"

"Because of this little ripple effect the liquid does. Look," Draco touched the surface of his coffee briefly. "Oh my goodness, I'm so beautiful. Look at me, rippling around in there." He grinned at his cup.

Harry rolled his eyes. But with a sly grin, he said, "That rippling effect makes you look like you have wrinkles."

Draco shoved the cup to the side and hissed, "Stupid coffee, I never liked you anyway."

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a tapping noise at his window. He turned his head and saw that it was a small messenger owl carrying a note in its beak. He walked over to the window, letting the owl in, and taking the note from it.

"Give it here," Draco said. "It's probably fan mail."

Harry looked at the address. "No, it's for me."

"Oh, gross. Who would send you mail?" Draco returned back to looking into his coffee.

"Your modeling agency," Harry replied, staring down at the letter.

"Stop being funny."

"I'm serious," Harry waved the letter in front of Draco's face. "They asked me if I wanted to model—"

"Yes!"

"— with Michelino Bonelli."

"No!" Draco tore the letter from Harry's fingers. He paced around the kitchen, reading the letter thoroughly while repeating "nope, no, nuh-uh, no way, absolutely not" over and over again. "I refuse to let you model with him."

Harry snatched the letter back from him, "You always wanted me to model. And now here's my chance."

"Well, I don't want you modeling with _him_."

"What's wrong with _him_?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, "Do you even know Michelino Bonelli?"

"Er…" Harry glanced down at the letter. "Apparently he's some model."

"_Some model_?" Draco's voice became higher. "He's not just _some model_, Potter. He is the most sought after model in the Wizarding world. Besides me, of course. His face is on every magazine. And to make things worse, he's a stuck up arrogant git!"

"Okay, yeah, so are you."

Draco let out a strained groan and pointed a quivering finger at Harry. He opened his mouth to scold him, but it just came out in wordless frustration. He summoned up all his power to speak, but all that came out was, "Grrrrnoo."

"Grrrnoo?"

"No!"

Harry rolled his eyes and put his cup in the sink. "I don't need _your _permission, Malfoy. And anyway, this could be an interesting experience."

"Oh, it'll be interesting, alright," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said I was gonna cut your face off!"

Harry whipped around and let out an agitated sigh, "What is your deal?"

"I'm not queer!"

The brunette jumped back, slightly startled, "Never said you were. We weren't even talking about that!"

"Don't pose with Michelino."

Harry couldn't keep up with the rapid subject changes. "Can't you just—"

"It's not a good idea."

"What about—"

"Never."

"Just try and—"

"I can't hear you."

"You've got a pimple."

Draco yelped and scurried towards the bathroom, "The apocalypse!"

Harry lazily collapsed on the chair and ran his fingers through his black tresses. Draco was a total nutcase and extremely… _confusing_. He replayed the events of last night which just added on to the chaos that went on in Harry's brain. Draco did indeed say that he could fall in love with Harry. And Harry didn't make things easier when he responded with an "I think I can fall in love with you too." Did Draco even mean it? Who knew what went on in the minds of psychotic drunk models. But did Harry, who most definitely was not drunk, mean it too?

_Well, maybe I did_, Harry found himself thinking. A lot had happened during his time together with Draco. And something had changed. It was a hate that had changed into tolerance, tolerance turned to a twisted friendship, and friendship turned into… _Could it be?_

"You lied," Draco walked out of the bathroom looking relieved, but with a slight glare on his face.

Harry twitched, "About what?"

"The nonexistent pimple, that's what," Draco muttered, snatching up the letter and reading it again. An indescribable expression came on to his face as he set it back down. "It's this afternoon," he said.

"Would you like to come?"

"Even if you didn't ask me to come, I would've gone with you anyway. Now excuse me, I must beautify myself," he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Harry didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. He was at the photo shoot and several people were surrounding him making a big fuss. He had no idea what base was or what foundation was used for. But apparently, it was on his face and it sure smelled funny. And it was at that moment when he realized how painful and agonizing putting on eyeliner was. His eyes watered and he jerked back every time the tip of the eyeliner touched his eye. His head also felt quite heavy from the gel that was piled on top of his hair. Harry felt extremely hot and suffocated.

Draco was standing next to him, watching everything that was going on. He had a lot to say and criticized every little thing like, "No, that color doesn't match his skin" or "That hairstyle doesn't suit him." The stylists obeyed him, of course. Nobody really wanted to upset Draco Malfoy because that would result in chaos.

In the midst of preparing Harry for the shoot, the doors of the studio swung wide open and in walked a man. But he just wasn't any ordinary man. He just had to be one of the most beautiful creatures to walk the planet. His skin was the color of mocha and his hair, which was slightly wavy, was the color of dark brown. Long dark lashes surrounded his chocolate-colored eyes; he had a cute ski-jump nose, and lovely full lips.

"Hello, everybody," Michelino said in his strong Italian accent which Harry found to be quite alluring.

"Close your mouth, Potter. You're drooling," Draco mumbled, his eyes fixed darkly upon Michelino who had spotted the both of them and suddenly walked over.

"Draco!" he grinned, displaying perfectly straight white teeth. "It has been… quite long time since we last meet."

"Oh yes, of course, quite a long time indeed," Draco said, keeping a stern expression. "And how have you been?"

"Wonderful!" Michelino answered. "I make visits to my family in Italy. It has been long since I have time to be with them. This modeling is very… how you say… time-consuming."

"Yes, yes, time-consuming, it is … quite…" Harry found himself giggling quite stupidly until Draco jabbed him in the ribs.

Michelino turned towards Harry's direction and smiled widely, "Mr. Potter! It is an honor to meet you." He leaned forward and kissed both of Harry's cheeks. The boy froze while Draco was fuming beside him. "I admire you very, very much. My family too, they admire you. And they are very happy for me because we will be sharing a camera together."

Harry felt another stupid giggle begin to surface, "Oh please, call me Harry."

* * *

"_Oh please, call me Harry!_" Draco mimicked him once they were outside of the studio for a break. "You were practically standing in a puddle of your own drool."

"You're reading way too much into this. I was just trying to be friendly."

Draco snorted. "Oh so friendly. You put your hand on his chest."

"Malfoy, we were posing. The photographer told us to do that."

"If the photographer told you to kiss him, would you have done it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked away from him, "You're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting!" Draco quickly caught up with Harry and walked beside him. "I'm just… I don't know."

Harry glanced at Draco through the corner of his eye and saw that the blonde looked like he was mentally beating himself up. He had a screwed up expression on his face and was muttering under his breath. Curse words by the sound of it.

"What have you got against Michelino?" Harry asked curiously. "He seems decent enough."

The corner of Draco's jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth, "It's nothing. Just leave it."

"Malfoy—"

"I told you to just leave it!" Draco snapped, turning to Harry, his eyes flashing. "You meddlesome fool. What are you going to do? Write a book about me?"

Harry glared. He turned away from Draco and kept his eyes focused on the ground. _That stupid brat is just a bundle of emotions_, Harry thought to himself. _That's the last time I'll ever talk to him about anything._ Then Harry heard Draco let out a sigh.

"Look… Potter… I didn't mean—"

"Hello!" came a loud voice in the distance. "Draco! Harry! Wait for me, please!" The tall and built figure of Michelino Bonelli was making its way towards them. Harry waved and Draco made a noise like an angry kitten. "May I join?"

"Well, you see, Harry and I were in the middle of—"

"Of course you may," Harry said kindly, ignoring Draco's grunt of disapproval.

"Thank you very much. I have brought us drinks," Michelino handed them both cans of soda. "It is … how you say… scorching out here!"

"Mhm, scorching," Harry said absentmindedly.

"I'll show you scorching," Draco muttered while taking a sip of his drink.

The three boys stood around sipping their drinks in silence when Michelino suddenly spoke up.

"Harry. Fancy a shag?"

Harry choked on his soda while Draco accidentally spit it out all over his shirt. They both whipped their heads around to look at Michelino who was holding up a cigarette.

"What is the matter?" he asked curiously. "You do not smoke?"

Harry laughed as he finally understood. "Oh, you meant _fag_. Haha. No thank you, I don't smoke."

"No chance for a shag then?" Draco said bitterly.

Harry shot Draco an icy look.

Michelino glanced uncomfortably at the two boys, "Did I interrupt something?"

Draco, who still had Harry locked in a glare answered, "No. You're not interrupting anything. Since there is _nothing _going on between me and your dear Mr. Potter."

Harry never took his eyes off Draco either, "Michelino, how would you like to go out for coffee after the shoot? Since there is _nothing _going on between me and Mr. Malfoy."

"How about a shag after?" Draco said between clenched teeth.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I plan on it!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Michelino stood there, not quite understanding what was going on, "I have not even given my answer. But okay."

"How cute, he said yes," Draco hissed. "Well, I hope you two have a vain modelistic life together! And I hope you both are blessed with thousands of… magazine covers!" With that, he stomped off, leaving a very frustrated Harry and a puzzled Michelino.

"I hope you… are cursed with a million pimples!" Harry called after him.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. His lower lip quivered as he gave Harry a fierce look. He sniffed, turned on his heel and walked away; while the raven-haired boy stood there. His heart sinking.


	14. Hi, My Name is Jealousy

_Oh wow. It took months for an update. I'm sorry! School is ridiculous and it has been taking up most of my life. I hope you all forgive me._

**Chapter 15**

**Hi, My name is Jealousy**

Harry had to endure many days of the silent treatment and door-slamming. In his opinion, Draco was being the childish one. He was definitely overreacting, Harry thought. What's a couple of hangouts between two adult(ish) men? It's not like he and Michelino were _involved _or anything, on contrary to Draco's beliefs. When Draco wasn't ignoring Harry, he would sarcastically ask, "Did it fit?" Harry would just ignore him, but after the 20th time that question was asked, it would tend to get violent in the Potter/Malfoy household (throwing of inanimate objects and such).

It was quite amusing though, coming from an outsider's point of view. But the amusement did go away after a while since the house became a war zone… so Ron and Hermione began to limit their visits. But they found themselves coming back just to see Draco's antics. He was always trying to think of something, _anything_ just to annoy Harry and to show how angry he was although he would always insist, "I'm not jealous, Potter. What types of pasta he puts up your arse is really none of my business." If it weren't for the joy of seeing Draco squirm, Harry would've stopped this little dating-Michelino façade a while ago. As annoying as it was, Draco was just too funny for his own good. Plus, Harry was still angry at him for throwing such a fit on the day of his first modeling shoot. What horrible thing did Michelino do to Draco to have him deserve such hostile feelings? Harry swore he would get to the bottom of this.

The shoot with Michelino had been successful and so many witches, young and old, insisted that more pictures were to be printed of these two good looking wizards. So of course, there was a repeat since it had become such a hit. They were now the new "It couple" and the demand for more photoshoots was ridiculous. Harry didn't mind but it pissed Draco off to an extent. But he couldn't help but tag along and watch Harry and Michelino do their work.

"Why don't they just put out a sex tape?" Draco hissed to one of the people during the shoot. Being a Wizard, he obviously wasn't too familiar about recording tapes since it was a Muggle thing. But he remembered hearing about some scandal in the Muggle world involving a "sex tape" so he thought it would be fitting to bring it up. "Maybe they can put it online!" Like he knew what "online" even meant, but he just wanted to sound smart. "And people can Google it!" Yet again… he had no idea what the hell he was talking about. But due to his rage, he really couldn't help but just ramble.

People would just smile and nod since they really didn't know how to react to this. How _do _you act in the presence of a disgruntled model?

After a shoot, Harry approached Draco hesitantly as if the blonde happened to be a bomb that would explode at any second. Draco greeted the other boy with an icy glare.

"You are very distracting," Harry mumbled as he grabbed a water bottle from one of the tables.

Draco buffed his nails on his shirt, then held them out for examination. "I try," he said simply, then picked up some eyeliner. He usually would put on eyeliner when he was irritated.

"Well, stop it!" Harry hissed. "It's not exactly helping me. You know, Malfoy. You're being very immature about this whole thing."

Looking affronted, Draco stopped (in mid-eyeline) and whipped his head to look at the boy, "Immature?" he repeated with a snort. "You're the one gallivanting off with Spaghetti Boy knowing _exactly _how I feel about the whole damn thing. You're doing this to get me riled up and jealous. Now _that_, Potter, is immature."

Harry paused briefly, then continued, "_Are_ you jealous?"

Draco gave him a look that plainly said _Fuck. You._ And he walked away without another word. But only to the other side of the room where he was free to glare at Harry all he wanted.

Harry sighed and turned the opposite direction in order to ignore the frosty stares of the blonde, which was a failed attempt since he could feel Draco's eyes burning holes in the back of his head. What was his problem? Oh fuck that, Harry knew he was jealous. But still… the relationship between him and Draco was quite muddled and confusing, he didn't even know where to start. He didn't even know if it should be considered a relationship. But before Harry could continue getting lost in his thoughts, a male voice snapped him back into reality.

"Are you two fighting? Is it a… lover's quarrel?" came Michelino's voice.

The other boy quickly glanced up and smiled sheepishly, then shrugged his shoulders lightly. He didn't know how to answer that exactly. Lovers? Whatever. He didn't know what the hell they were. He took a chance and glanced over to Draco very briefly and just as Harry suspected, he was seething and was trying to be very subtle about it.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't know how to be subtle, since he snapped the eyeliner in two and mouthed silently to Harry, _Your neck._

Oh great. Now he was threatening him. Harry rolled his eyes and gulped down more of the water.

* * *

Hermione squirmed a little bit in her seat as she sat from Ron across the table at a coffee shop. Since Harry was busy with his modeling, the two found themselves hanging out more often.

"How are you and… what's her name?" she asked him in what she thought to be a casual tone.

"Karina."

"Oh, right. Karina."

Hermione obviously didn't forget. It's just that whenever she said that wretched girl's name, she'd feel sick to her stomach for no reason. And the worst part was, Karina wasn't wretched at all. In fact, she was sweet.

"She's great," Ron answered without his usual enthusiasm and Hermione noticed this.

"Oh?" she said in a tone that she hoped would encourage him to go further.

But much to her displeasure, Ron just shrugged wordlessly, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. He had been on edge throughout the whole week and Hermione found it strange and quite uncharacteristic. She wanted to question him, but that would probably just annoy him more.

She tried to resist, but… "What's wrong?"

The boy just grunted and stood up, "I'm gonna go home, Hermione."

"Ron—"

"I'm going home," as he stood up, the chair scraped noisily against the floor and he made his way towards the exit without another backwards glance. He left Hermione hurt and confused, not really knowing what the hell had happened just now. Her eyes lowered to Ron's cup of coffee which was untouched, and for some reason, she felt a lump grow in her throat. Ron was upset and she didn't know why. Hermione felt helpless.

* * *

After work, Harry and Michelino chatted amiably for a few minutes. Draco watched them from a distance, curious as to what they might be talking about. He could see that Harry was laughing at something the Italian git had said. Frowning to himself, he wondered why Harry had never laughed like that with him. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and tore himself away from the sight. He couldn't understand why it was bugging him so much. It wasn't as if he _loved _Harry.

Oh, there he goes again. Going back to that question of love. Of course, he didn't! What an absurd notion. Sure they had played nice a few times but it didn't necessarily have anything to do with love. Draco Malfoy never fell in love.

He laughed to himself. Well, more like he laughed _at _himself. He really needed to get rid of that "I'm such a big shot" persona. Because deep inside, he really was just a sniveling idiot. A sniveling idiot who never got laid.

Draco Malfoy. Virgin extraordinaire. A fucking _fairy_.

Growling to himself, he kicked a random can on the sidewalk and watched it clatter against the pavement. He couldn't go back home. He didn't want to have to face Harry and other realities that might come crashing down on him if he dared to look into those green eyes again. He needed to stall. Something. Anything.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and raised both eyebrows, "Weasley."

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's off playing with his new gal pal," Draco answered with a hint of venom in his tone. "Where's Granger?"

Ron shifted his weight from one leg to the other and shrugged lightly. "Last time I saw her, she was at a coffee shop."

Then came the awkward silence. The two never really got along. In fact, they hated each other back in the day. But now, it was more like a grudging tolerance. But still, there wasn't much one could say to their once-most-hated. Ron took a chance though and broke the silence.

"I see Harry's doing well. With the modeling stuff and all…"

Draco chuckled derisively, "Yeah. Ever since he started traipsing about with his love god, Michelino, I've never seen him happier. I bet they shag standing up."

Ron, who still was slightly uncomfortable with the mention of anything gay, glanced off to the side and coughed. "Er… well…. Um."

"Oh sorry, Weasley," Draco snorted. "I forgot. Our lifestyle makes you uncomfortable." He immediately caught himself. He said "our lifestyle" without even thinking about. Draco's eyes widened and looked at Ron to see if he had noticed, but the redhead was too busy trying to get the images of Harry shagging to even be aware of what Draco said. The blonde let out a sigh of relief and continued, "What are you doing wandering around here anyway? If you're not with Granger, you're usually off with your… whatshername. Little Asian thing."

"She's busy," Ron said a bit too hurriedly, then quickly shifted the spotlight on Draco again. "So what's the deal with you and Harry? You jealous or what?"

The abruptness of the question caught Draco off guard and he faltered a little bit. "Erm… what?"

"You two are constantly fighting. And when you're not fighting, you're ignoring each other. And then when you go back to fighting, you always bring up that guy who you so lovingly refer to as Pepperoni Butt."

"Don't forget Fettuccini Face."

"Whatever. My question is, are you jealous? If so… then why?"

"I'm not!" Draco snarled.

Ron gave him a look that clearly said _Bullshit._

The boy sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek, then focused his gaze on the pavement, "You should've seen him today," he began in a low voice. "Harry, I mean. Laughing with Michelino. He doesn't laugh like that with me. Nothing I say can even make him smile. And when he does smile, it's probably forced. I just…" Draco let out a groan of frustration. "Fuck. I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Ron said slowly. "You know exactly."

Draco felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed it back. He did know. He'd known all along. But admitting it was the hard part.

"And you know what you have to do," Ron continued.

"Yeah…" Draco said, his voice cracking slightly. "It's just… you know… hard."

"Of course it is. You can't expect this shit to be easy," Ron looked frustrated, as if his problems were in the same category as well. "If it were easy, then everybody would have someone. Then we'd all be happy. We'd all stop playing games… we'd be with the right person."

Draco arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The frustrated redhead shoved his hands into his pockets, "What are you still doing standing around here? Don't you have someone to go home to?"

"I know you love her."

Ron didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

"You're such a coward, Weasley."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Catching each other's eye, they shared a smile.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the door of Harry's apartment, debating whether he should open it or not. This mental war went on for about 10 minutes and he finally decided to just go in. He couldn't very well spend his entire night outside trying to sort out his chaotic thoughts. So he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Harry glanced up at the sound of the door creak. Looking at Draco apprehensively, he began speaking in slow and hesitant tone, "I was looking for you after we had finished. I couldn't find you. I was kinda worried."

Strangely, a bit of jealousy stirred up inside Draco's chest, "Yeah, well, you looked just fine when I saw you walking with Michelino, so I decided to just go off on my own."

Harry's eyebrows drew together in annoyance, "Will you quit thinking about him for just this once?"

"You first."

There was tension in the air as sparks flew between the two. Nearly visible sparks, mind you. And not the good kind either. Neither spoke for a few moments since they couldn't find the words. Although, a lot was needed to be said.

"What's this really about?" Harry asked in an almost despairingly.

Draco scowled, "What's this really about, you ask? Don't act like you don't know. It's about you. And it's about me. About us. If there even is such thing as an 'us.' I just want to get some things straight."

"Draco—"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish. We've been playing this goddamn game for too long now and it's too much for me to handle. I've cracked, dammit. I've reached my limit. I'm _tired_ of beating around the bush. Fuck being discreet. Fuck being subtle. Fuck these games you and I play. I'm just going to be straightforward."

"I—"

"Do you love me?"

Harry's eyes widened significantly since he did not expect those words to come out of Draco's mouth, "What?" he asked, even though he heard clearly.

"Do. You. Love. Me." Draco repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Draco, I…" Harry's face screwed up into an unreadable expression. And before Draco could do or say anything else, Harry had run to the front door and sprinted off.

* * *

_Oh yay. Drama. Anyway, I've been wanting to write a My Chemical Romance fanfic for a while. But what category would that fall under? Can anyone tell me? Oh…and I sure hope that you all would follow me from Harry/Draco to Frank/Gerard. Even though some of you might not know Frank and Gerard which is a pity because they make such a lovely pair. So after "A Beautiful Disaster," I'll be working on a lovely MCR fic. Please don't miss it!_

_And my friend just gave me a good idea…Fanart. Send me some fanart (from A Beautiful Disaster, of course) and I'll post it up on my website for the world to see!_

_Email them to me at CherryBlossoms08 AT yahoo DOT com along with your name. Thaaanks._

_xoxo_


End file.
